Damon Salvatore : Sweet Revenge
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Damon loved Elena but he choice Stefan . Damon is feeling down until he see his old friend Brooke . She comes with a idea to make Elena regret her choice. This is not a Delena storyline ... It start that way but iit change
1. Chapter 1 : Sweet Revenge

Damon felt horrible he got rejected by Elena . She made her choice and it was Stefan . _It was always be Stefan ._ He didn't know what to do with himself . As he was drinking at Salvatore living room . He was sick of feeling down ..

He layed on the coach next to fire place . Damon thought to himself he wanted to feeling alive once again . He was sick of never getting the girl ...

As he felt sleep in the coach he was feeling someone hands touching chest and heard a whisper in his ear say _i loved when your sleeping you look so innocent . _He look around and nobody was near him . He felt back to sleep . Only this time he was dreaming in the roaring twenties . He was at Gloria's bar . As he walk in his suit he looked around and thought just like he remember . He walked down the stairs to Gloria's bar and saw people and the usual band playing . As Damon was going to grab a drink someone else took from him . He turn around and _saw a beautiful brunette with honey eyes looking at him . _Damon smiled and said that was mine ? He was staring at at red lips as she talk .She replied i didn't realize it had your name on it . Damon replied it didn't but is common curiosity if someone grab a drink not to take it . She smiled at him and _replied don't get all possessive on me ._Damon rudely said_ if not you honey it's the drink . _She was taken back and as she walk away Damon grab her hand . Damon whisper in her name what's your name ? She replied as Damon released his grip _learn how to be gentleman and then we can talk . _He let her go and stay still as she walked away doing the Marilyn Monroe walk . Damon walk to the bar and said helloo Gloria . Gloria replied l_isten to me Damon leave Brooke alone before she breaks you ._ Damon smirk and replied_ so her name is Brooke ? _Gloria rolled her eyes and _said i'm busy to deal with your nonsense _. Damon looked around and saw Brooke dancing with a man around his age . Brooke was smiling and _staring at each other eyes _. As the man spin Brooke around Damon grab her . They look at each other and she loved how his eyes were so blue . She said _if you want a dance you could just ask . _Damon said too late for that I'm ready dancing with you . Brooke looked upset and he replied _being upset will make you get wrinkles . As they dance _She replied that means you would be cover with wrinkles . Damon laughed and said you have a good sense of humor . Brooke replied rudely _of course what make you think I'm dancing with you ._ No women before had put him in place and he was loving it . The song end and she was going to walk away but instead Brooke went to kiss Damon . As she pulled away Brooke s_aid she is tasty little thing ._ Damon touch his lips and realize inside of his mouth he had blood from a girl he feed previously . He tried to played cool but Brooke _said you think i didn't know what you are . _Damon raised his eyebrows and said _what I'm ? _Brooke smiled and replied _we both can play dumb . _Before Damon could say anything she was gone . Damon woke up from his dream . He looked around and saw Brooke standing at the door of the Salvatore house . She walk in with her black and white ankle boots . Damon smiled and Brooke said_ where you dreaming of me ? _Damon replied_ yes i was naked you would have loved it _. Brooke _replied Gross _. She walk into Salvatore living room and he noticed she wearing a white dress . Brooke said i have a gift for you . Damon replied don't tease me . Brooke smiled and said _even in your saddest moment you still happen to make me laughed ._ Damon stare at her as she pour her self a drink . Brooke said i was looking for you since tomorrow it's your birthday . Damon rolled his eyes and _said don't remind me ._ She said what's wrong ? _The Damon i knew loved his birthday because we would want to take over the world ._ He _respond that Damon is long and gone _. Brooke frown and ignore his comment by saying_ I'm hungry ._ Damon said if you remember by the cellar there _a refrigerator with blood bags _. _ Brooke _said fine i will get myself want some ? Damon replied are you talking about the blood bags or ... Before he could finish the sentence she was back with four blood bags . She sat on his lap as she hang him one of the blood bags .Brooke touch Damon hair as he drank the first blood bag . She _ask why are you down ?_ Damon kept drinking the blood bag until she took the blood bag from him . Damon look mad at her and she just smiled at him . Damon said_ don't go all therapist on me . _Brooke was drinking the rest of his blood bag . As she finish his blood bag she respond as she rolled her eyes_ let guess it's Katherine ._ Damon open a new blood bag and said no it's Elena Katherine doppelganger . _She rejected me she choice Stefan instead of me._ Brooke knew by the sound of his voice that he was really upset. She respond_ i never understand why they always pick Stefan . _Damon smiled and said you said that because i'm your friend . Brook said _we are friends now i thought we were ... _Damon had a smirk on his face and she was touching his chest . Damon replied _i'm not in the mood _. Brooke replied _that's a first _. Damon said i'm heartbroken Brooke i thought she loved me . Brooke respond i _know how to get back at her _? Damon said _how ?_ Brooke had a mischievous look on her face and he said we are not going to kill her . Brooke laughed _nope better make her jealous . _Damon was intrigued and she said_ she expect you to be sad and moody but show her what she missing. _He grab her hand and said let's go . Brooke replied _where ? _Damon said Mystic Grill and Brooke follow him to his car . As Damon drove to mystic grill he try not stare at Brooke legs . She respond_ grandpa stare at the road . _They arrived at mystic grill and he open the door for Brooke . . Brooke looked around and Damon grab her hand to go a to table . Matt came to ask them what they want to drink ? Damon order_ a whiskey and Brooke replied what do you have to eat ?_ Matt said here is the menu ... She smiled at him and Damon said matt don't think about it . Matt looked confused and Brooke said _i will have a burger , 20pc wings and with fries . I will have sweet tea ._ _Matt smiled and _walk away .Brooke said _be nice and Damon said you know that's not me . _She shook her head and matt brought Damon and her drink . Brooke said so why did you bring me here ? Damon said_ Elena always come here ._ Brooke respond okay but _remember the point of us being her is make her jealous control your emotions. _

_Damon and Brooke spent a couple of minutes catching up since they last saw each other five years ago ._ Matt brought Brooke's food . She ask _Damon want some ? _Damon ate fries with here and they were laughing when Elena walk in . Brooke and Damon were too focused on each other . Elena was surprise to see Damon was so happy and when a new woman on his side . Elena thought _who is she ? Why is she so closed to him ? _ Elena walked right to Damon table and Brooke look up at her . She said _Can I Help you ?_ Elena said i need to talk to Damon ! He respond go ahead .Elena said i don't want it to be weird between us .. Damon gave a mean stare and Brooke said _do i need to leave you two alone ? _Damon said no .. she is just leaving . Elena said _i know you trying cover up your hurt it's been a month since we talk ._ Damon replied i have been busy Elena get over yourself ... it's not always about you . Elena was taken back how harsh Damon was being .She walked away furious and when she turn back to look at Damon . He was kissing Brooke on the neck . She was giggling . Elena sat down at one of the tables . She didn't understand _why was she mad at Damon ? _She choice Stefan but Stefan want nothing to do with her . As Elena look back once again _she saw the woman standing up_ and Damon was paying the check . The woman was now next to her and she just smiled at her . Damon not once look at hurt . His attention was focus on the woman . Damon hug the woman and said_ Brooke let's go ._ She said okay but I'm driving back . Damon said _only if you touch the car before me_ . Brooke respond that doesn't matter since ... Elena notice Brooke was touching Damon pants and she took the keys away from him . Damon had a big smiled on his face . Brooke said as she walk _away it was nice to meet Matt . _Matt said i guess Damon has a new girl . Elena respond yes she does but she not even that pretty . Matt respond she is gorgeous . Elena said Matt ! and He respond what is it true ?

Brooke drove back to the Salvatore house .. and Damon said _you think it work ? _As Brooke park Damon mustang she replied _only time will tell ._ Damon walk Brooke to his room . She replied i know the way ... _If only the walls could talk _ .. He smiled and as he walk into the room . Brooke said _finally your room got a make over ._ Damon replied_ the bed is new and nobody has used it ._ She replied _can you bee any less settle ? _He laughed and decide to put some music on . Brooke said let's dance like we did ... Damon replied in _Puerto Rico _. She smiled and Damon grab her hand . Instead of salsa song it was a bachata song Aventura- Dile Al Amor (Tell LOVE)

pues dile al amor que no toque mi puerta que yo no estoy en casa ( _tell love because it does not touch my door )_

que no vuelva manana a mi corazon ya le han fallado en ocaciones ( _tell love because it does not touch my door I'm not home that morning back to my heart and have failed on occasion ) _

me fui de vacaciones lejos de los amores y dile a al amor que no es grato en mi vida (_ tell I went on vacation away from the love and tell the love that is not pleasing in my life )_

Brooke knew Damon could dance but it been a while since they had dance together . Damon first start doing to steps to right then two steps two left as he had one right hand on her back . The left hand he had on her hand as they move slowly . Brooke was good at dancing and start to moving her hips as Damon start catching up with her . Damon spin her around and now she was more close the ever . Damon know put his both of his hand at her hips as she moved them . Both were dancing very seductive to each other . Before the song end Damon spin her once again . Now they were face to face . Damon couldn't help but to stare at her honey eyes while he moved her hair from her face. Brooke heart beat was raising and she was melting in his arms . Damon stared at her for few seconds and he decide to kiss her . Brooke was hesitated at first and now they were kissing passionately . Damon didn't know if it was because he was getting revenge of elena or ... As Brooke pulled away she bite Damon lower lips . Damon smiled at her and tossed to his bed . She ask do you care for this shirt ? He said nope and she rip his black shirt . Brooke kiss Damon once again . Damon unzip her white dress slowly as he kissed her back .Now he flip her over and she was taking Damon pants off . He kiss from her lips slowly to her collar bone and now to her boobs . He slowly took Brooke's bra and she was now trying to take Damon boxer off . Damon said _one step at time_ and she respond _what's so fun about that ?_ He couldn't help to smile . He start to take her panties off and she was biting her lips . Damon decide to tease her for a little longer . She didn't say anything and waited patiently . Damon slowly enter her and she moaned . He thrust into her just as she did and she moaned against his ear. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her. Every time he thrust she moved her hips to sync with him . Damon was moaning and he thought for a second he can't felt like this a while . He didn't have to hold back with Brooke . She could hang anything he was throwing at her . Brooke wrap her legs around him and Damon was being as rough as he want . She moaned D... A .. M.. O ..N

He knew he couldn't hold on for much longer but being inside of Brooke was soo good . Her body start telling Damon all the signs she was cuming . Brooke felt like she was in heaven ... and soon after Damon kept cuming and didn't stop . Damon stay on her chest and she start running her fingers to his hair . He look up and they both smiled at each other . Damon replied why didn't we do this earlier ? Brooke replied _because you want to come to mystic falls . _ He respond_ i should never left your side _. She replied in a joking matter _don't get too clingy ._ Damon _respond when did you heard me being clingy ?_ Brooke want to laugh but she want to catch her breath . Damon moved away from her chest and now lay next to her . Brook said_ i love your blue silky sheets ._ He respond _don't get used to this bed ... _ Before he could say anything more her fangs went came out . Brooke was on top of him . Damon respond i_ love a woman on top ._ She replied _then your going to love this _. Damon try to pulled himself up but she push him down . He said_ not fair ! and _ Brooke said who told you i play fair? Damon had a smirk on his face and she pulled him up . As she bite his neck Damon bite her shoulder . They both feeling high ...

Feed back is appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Walking On Sunshine

Damon woke up in the middle of the night and he noticed he was cuddling with Brooke . It felt great to have someone sleeping in his bed .The second time he woke up Brooke was no were in site . He wonder where did she go ? Damon look around and her clothes were still on the floor the last night . He flip himself on his back and he couldn't help to smile . The last thought on his smile was Elena . As he layed on his pillow he heard someone singing ...

Brooke was in Damon's tub singing and loving being cover with bubbles . Damon was at the door of his restroom . Brooke hasn't noticed Damon was behind her . Damon was watching her as she used a sponge to wash her body . Damon broke the silence by saying _Can I join you ? _Brooke replied _Can You ?_ In a blink of eye Damon was in the tub with Brooke . The water was so warm and he was loving it . Brooke said_ what is that face expression ? _ Damon replied _this is my happy face_ ._ Brooke smiled and respond no way ._ As she moved close to him Damon thought she was going to kiss him but instead she splash him water on his face . She laughed and he grab her wrist . Brooke said _be nice _and he respond _always . _He bite her wrist and she moaned . Brooke grab his wrist and bite him harder . They both let each other go and kiss each other . Both could taste each other blood . Damon said _i will be right back _ and She respond _don't keep me waiting ._

As Damon got out of the tub to get champagne he walk around the Salvatore house naked cover in bubbles . Elena was opening the Salvatore house door and she walked into the living room . As she turn around Elena saw Damon naked . She gasped and Damon said _Did you ever learn to knock? _ Elena was trying not to stare at his naked body . She respond _Why are you naked ? _Damon respond this is my house _you come unannounced and you want to tell me what to do ._ Elena replied _Why are you being so mean to me ?_ He replied _i don't have to be nice to you ._ Elena said _your upset aren't you ? _Damon replied_ no I'm walking on sunshine . _Elena respond your lying to me and Damon said _please leave you now the way out _. He pointed to the door and Elena said_ Why?!_ Damon replied _I'm telling you nicely ._ Then Elena heard a female voice .. and As she was walking to the door . Elena said _you have company ? _Damon said _do i have to tell you everything i do ?_ Instead of living Elena decide to walk to Damon room . She saw clothes on the floor and she walk into his room . Brooke turn around and Elena saw she was wearing Damon's black shirt . She had her messy hair in a bun . Brooke look confused and Elena said _why is she her ?! _ Brooke respond _good morning to you too . _Damon respond _more like good afternoon . _ Brooke smiled at Damon and was ignoring Elena . She was Furious and Damon hang Brooke the champagne .

Brooke said _this would have be more fun if we were still in tub ._ Damon replied _someone kept me from coming back ._ Elena said _i know what your trying to do ! _Damon said innocently _What are you talking bout ?_ She respond your trying to make jealous . Brooke couldn't help to laughed and that annoyed Elena . Damon was now getting dressed . She respond _you think he loves you ? _Brooke respond _who said I'm in love ? _Elena walk closer to Brooke . She said _he is trying to get back at me because i choice Stefan ! _Brooke in a joking matter _said don't yell at me i'm right next to you . _Elena was mad and she try to push Brooke to a wall . Brooke let her and then flip her body . Now Brooke had Elena by the neck . Elena was gasping for air and Brooke had a mischievous smile . Elena yelled_ Damon ! _It took every ounce of Damon body not to protect Elena .Damon was putting his jacket on and_ he said you started it now deal with consequence . _She was shocked that Damon didn't go to her rescue . Elena _yelled let me go _and Brooke said_ i'm sorry to break the news to you Elena the world doesn't revolve around you ._She grab Elena throat harder and now she was bleeding .No matter how much Elena try to used her vampire speed she couldn't move .Brooke said as she toss Elena to the ground l_eave before i killed you ._ Elena looked up and Damon _respond you hear her_ .Elena ran out and Damon gave Brooke a mean stare . She smiled at him and said_ i know how to make take feel better . _ Before Brooke could move Damon push her against the wall . Brooke smiled and said_ Ouch ! _Damon look pissed off and Brooke was unbutton his pants .

For a minute Brooke thought Damon was going to hurt her . Then he was kissing her neck and pulled her soft legs around his waist . Brooke was enjoying Damon kissing her body until he rip his shirt off her . She said _you know that your shirt . _He replied _i know _as he bite her lip . Brooke loved it Damon lips and she pushed him to the ground . Damon forget how it was to have a vampire stronger then him . Damon had a big smiled on his face and Brooke knew how to take that smiled off his face. She start to _kiss his lips , neck , and collarbone slowly and slightly biting his skin_ . Not too rough but enough that Damon could feel here fangs .Damon was moaning so loud that even Elena hear him .Brooke start kissing his rock abs all the way to his black boxer .She look up at Damon and He was in heaven . She took Damon boxer off and as she going to touch his boner . Damon grab her hand and said _it's my turn . _He flip himself over and Brooke had a innocent smiled on her face.

Damon start to kiss her roughly and undress . He touch her boobs and he noticed she was turn on . Damon massage her boobs while kissing her stomach all the way to her black panties . He looked up at Brooke and she was moaning . Brooke open her legs more so Damon could take her panties off . He smell them before he toss it to the side . Instead of kissing her legs Damon went to back kiss Brooke boobs . It felt so good to have his wet mouth on her nipples . Her back was arch and before she could even moaned more ... Damon start to lick and kiss her clit . Brooke couldn't help but to push Damon head to stay there . Damon grab her hands and was holding them with his hands. As he preform oral to Brooke . Damon loved all the sounds she was making . Brooke didn't want him to stop . He breath was increasing in and Damon start to increased the used his fingers and tongue . She was holding on to Damon's hands very hard . He knew she was going to orgasm anything time . She let out a loud weak moaned and Damon look up at her . Brooke hands were so soft next to his compare to a few minutes ago .

Before she could catch her breath Damon enter her . He moaned and she was so tight . Damon went on his knees and Brooke follow him . Damon was pushing Brooke up and down . Every time he moved her hips would with him . Her pelvic bone would touch his . They were both moaning and in delight . Damon could be as tender or as rough he want to be . Brooke was pushing him to limits . She grab him by his hair and Damon decide two could play that game . One Hand he had on Brooke lower back and the other on her black thick long hair. Both were moving in sync and every time he moved he would touch her g spot . Brooke try not to be so loud but it was impossible . Damon was not being quiet . Normal he was but not with Brooke . They were all sweaty and they were loving it . Damon let out a loud grunt and start to orgasm . Brooke push him to the floor and start to move her hip in circles . This just made better or worse for Damon . As he didn't stop cumming Damon start to massage her clit . Now they were both orgasm and she fell on top of him . Neither of them wanted to moved from each other . After a few minutes Brooke moved away him and Damon whined . Brooke smiled and but her head on his chest . Both were tired but they want more ... Damon said _ready for round two ? _Brooke _replied calm down We have all night _.

_Feedback is Appreciated :D_


	3. Chapter 3 : Can I Come ?

By the time it eight in the morning they had barely had a ounce of sleep . Damon and Brooke were now in the floor of Salvatore living room . Damon said that _is way i wanted to start my birthday . Brooke said Good For You but _let me sleep for two hours . Damon was smiling because he knew Brooke was tired . He felt so good and he couldn't stop staring at her . Brooke said _don't do that that is creepy . _Damon laughed and said fine as he wrap her in the blanket. She said w_hat are you doing ? _He said_ at least sleep at the sofa not on the floor _. Damon hold her in his arms and he noticed she was deep sleep . He thought i wonder what she was dreaming off . Damon slowly put her on the sofa and he wanted to kiss on the forehead . He stop his self before he did . Damon thought he didn't want to get feelings for her . He knew Brooke was loved him but_ she didn't want to be the second choice to Katherine . _Damon thought how stupid he had been ? He should have stay with Brooke and never come to Mystic Falls .

As Damon left Brooke sleep he went to his room . His room was a mess from all the sex they had been doing . He pick up after himself and Brooke . He drank a blood bag and was waiting for Brooke to wake up . His phone ring and it was Alaric .. He pick up and

Alaric : Damon What are you up to ?

Damon : i was sleeping .

Alaric : Really ?

Damon : Yes !

Alaric : What do you want to today ?

Damon : I Will Called You Later I'm kind busy

Alaric : So who is the new girl ?

Damon : He said a old friend

Alaric : You Have Friends ?

Damon : Very Funny and i do a few ...

Alaric: What's Her name ?

Damon : Brooke

Alaric : Whoa your voice change when you said her name ?

Damon : Not true .. You might meet her soon

Alaric : Can't Wait!

What Damon didn't know Elena was listing to the hold conversation .

Alaric : are you happy now ?

Elena : No ! I Don't know anything about her

Alaric : Why do want Damon now ?

Elena : Because

Alaric : You Want him because you can't have him

Elena walk out the door before Alaric gave him a speech .

Damon heard the Salvatore house door open and it was ...

Stefan : _Helloo Brother _

Damon : don't steal my lines learn some new ones .

Damon went to hug Stefan and they share a good moment . As they pulled away Stefan who is that ?

Damon : A Friend ?

Stefan : She look familiar

Damon gave Stefan a serious look and he _said i get she yours . _ Brooke woke up and she open her eyes .

Brooke : Where I'm ?

Stefan : _In my bed _

Brooke : Stefan has a sense of humor .. No Way !

Damon couldn't help but to laughed .

Stefan : Now I remember you

Brooke : The One and Only

Stefan : _Brooke !_

Stefan went to hug Brooke . She felt strange since there was only a thin blanket in between them .

Brooke : Your back in town ?

Stefan : Yes only for a few days

Damon : Please don't tell Elena is going to move in

Stefan : She didn't tell you I dump her for Caroline

Damon : I thought it Was Katherine

Stefan : You thought Wrong ...

Brooke : This is too much for me to handle right now .

Damon : Get dress we have to go somewhere

Brooke : Only if we are going hunting (_Moody tone of voice )_

_Damon :_ Fine but hurry up

Brooke : Don't Tell me what to do !

Stefan : You tell him !

Damon look at Stefan .

Stefan : come on it's funny she the only one who put you on the check .

Brooke walk into Damon room . She wonder where Damon put her luggage .Damon pointed i put your clothes in the closet .

Brooke : How Sweet of you ...

She said I'm taking a quick shower i stink .

Damon : No you don't i like your smell

As Brooke got in the shower that is because is your smell .

She got dress ... She was wearing Black pants , Red shirt , with combat boots .

Brooke : My eyes are up here

Damon : Your Beautiful Eyes (with a smirk on his face )

She rolled her eyes and grab his hands . As they going to walk out the hallway Damon saw Caroline .

Damon didn't move and Brooke look at him confused .

Caroline : I thought you would be with ...

Damon : Nope

Brooke : He is all mine

Damon : She owns me

Brooke laughed and as they head out .

They found four victims to feed outside of Mystic Falls in the woods . Damon bite one the girls and Brooke watch with a evil smile on her face . He was glad none was control him . Brooke Bite the second and third girl until they fell to the floor . Damon bite the fourth one even though he wasn't hungry . As he toss her to the side Damon kiss Brooke . She kissed him back and he push to a tree . Damon start to kiss her neck and now was kissing her boobs .

Brooke : Damon maybe later .

Damon : Why Later ?

She smiled because i have a surprise for you .Damon looked mad and she said _get over yourself ._

They head back to The Salvatore house and as they walk in ...

Damon :is this your surprise ?

Brooke : NOO ?

Stefan : No it was mine remember when you threw a party for birthday

Caroline : It's Payback

Damon : Fair Enough!

Brooke and Damon walk into the Salvatore house and there so much people .

Brooke : Have Fun It's Your Birthday !

Damon : I will and( grab her hand to dance )

The song in the background was _Joan Jett I Love Rock n' Roll:_

_he beat was going strong_

_Playing my favorite song_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

_Singing, I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_Ow!_

As Elena and Alaric walk she saw Damon and Brooke dancing together . They were having fun and pouring drinks with every one that was below them in bar counter . Brooke pulled someone up and it was Caroline .

Jeremy : So that must be Brooke

Matt : Yep

Alaric : That looks like fun

Elena was furious but she wouldn't leave the party . She part ways with Alaric and Jeremy .

Stefan : Why are upset ?

Elena : I'm Not Upset !

Stefan : _Remember your the one who left him _

_Elena : Where is Katherine ?_

_Stefan : I don't know .. I'm with Caroline _

_Elena :_ So you didn't leave for Katherine it was Caroline !

Stefan : Yes i thought you knew ..

Elena took a shot ... and a other

When she look at Damon ... He was coming down from the bar counter with Brooke . They couldn't help to keep hands off each other .

Alaric : Here Damon

Damon : Thanks ! (as he moved the gift around )

Brooke took a shot and smiled Alaric .

Alaric : I'm Damon friend

Brooke : History Teacher ?

Damon : (Whisper ) Vampire Hunter by night

Brooke try to look scared and Alaric laughed . She said i will leave you alone .

Damon pulled her close to him and whisper _don't go to far now .. _

_Brooke smiled and i don't make promise i can't keep_

As she walk away Alaric ask : Where did you meet here ?

Damon : 1920

Alaric : She is A ...

Damon : Yep

They drank drinks together and bond . ..

Damon look around and didn't see Brooke but he found Elena .

Elena walk into Damon

Elena : Can We Talk ?

Damon : IT depends ..

Elena look at Alaric and said i will give some space.

Damon try to walk away from Elena but follow him ..

Damon : _What Do You Want ?!_

Elena : You can't tell me you move on this quickly .

Damon :_ I don't have to tell you anything _

Elena : Did You Compel her ?

Damon : No !

Elena try to kiss Damon . As much a she want to kiss her it was better to make her feel like he felt . Damon pulled closer to Elena .As she close his eyes Damon pulled away and laughed .

Elena was shocked !

Damon : Enjoy the party

Elena couldn't say anything ...

Damon wonder where was Brooke ? He thought _why was he thinking about Brooke ?_

As he walk back into the living room .. He saw Brooke was dancing with Rebekah on top of bar counter ...

Stefan : You should take her away from Rebekah Before she steal way your girl

Damon : I like the new Stefan ... It much before then moody bunny hunting Stefan

As he look once again Brooke was now watching him . She was flirting with him with her eyes . Damon was about to walk to Brooke when Elena stop him .

Damon : _Did You not get it ?_

Elena : I get it your mad at me but for how long ?

Damon push Elena away and _i don't have time for this . ..._

As Damon approach Brooke and Rebekah they were coming from down from bar counter .

Rebekah : I Forgot how fun is to have you around

Brooke : I'm Kinda Offended

Damon : Sorry to ruin your bff moments

Damon grab Brooke hand and

Brooke : Where are we going ?

Damon : (Raise his eyebrows )

My Bedroom

Rebekah : Can I Come ?

Damon was surprise ..

Damon : If you want ?

Rebekah slam Damon room . Brooke was kissing Damon as rebekah was undressing him .  
Damon : Was this surprised ?  
Brooke : Maybe or Maybe Not ?  
Rebekah said with irritated voice quit talking i want action ..

As Rebekah undress Damon Brooke kiss him . He was loving it _he had two woman next to him_ . Rebekah toss Damon to bed and Brooke just look at him . Damon had the biggest smile on his face . Brooke took Damon's boxer off an_d look up at him_ . Rebekah was kissing Damon . For a second she felt jealous of someone else touching him . Brooke thought to herself _We are just having fun . _ Damon pulled away from Rebekah . She look down on Brooke . They were smiling at each other .  
Damon : is that what you plan for my birthday ?  
Brooke : _Nope but maybe it's better then gift i had for you_

Damon pulled Brooke up and they kissed very tenderly .Rebekah start to put her mouth on Damon erect penis . Damon moaned and Brooke look down at Rebekah . Damon put his hands on her face .  
Damon:_ look at me_  
Brooke kiss him and this time _she bite his lip_ . Damon was feeling wonderful one seconds brook was kissing him and now Rebekah was working her mouth on his penis . Damon kept moaning and he thought good thing the music was super loud .  
Damon : I want to taste you ..  
Brooke just smiled back at him . .

She got on top on his face and start riding it . Damon was licking her and Brooke couldn't help to moaned . Both were feeling so good ... Damon came a few minutes and Rebekah didn't complain . She look up and notice Brooke was breathing was super hard . Rebekah went up and kiss Brooke on the lips . They look each other eyes and kiss more passionately . Damon was enjoying tasting Brooke . He knew she was about to cum . Brooke Legs start to give up on her and Rebekah start to hold her . Rebekah was smiling at Brooke as she came . Damon decide to bite Brooke thigh as she decide to move away from him . While Rebekah bite Brooke on the neck . Brooke was screaming in pleasure . Rebekah push Brooke on the other side of the bed . Brooke was trying to catch her breath . As She look on the other side of Damon's bed . Rebekah was four as Damon enter her . He was being super rough with her . Brooke just had a smirk on her face as she look at Damon . Damon was enjoying being with Rebekah . She loved how Damon knew how move his body to make her feel she would die from all the pleasure she was feeling . Damon pulled Rebekah Blonde hair and Brooke crawl to where Rebekah was . She kiss Rebekah on the lips while Damon kiss rebekah on the neck . Damon increased his speed and Brooke moved away from them and watch them go like animals . Rebekah start to orgasm and her body was cover in bruise that soon disappear . Damon Orgasm right after Rebekah . Damon laid next to Brooke and Rebekah .

A FEW Hours LATER

The sun was hitting Damon face as he woke up . He look around and notice Rebekah was hugging Brooke as they very in deep sleep .Damon thought what hell on the night he just experience . It was not the first time he had a three some but it was the best he had .As Damon start to moved he noticed Brooke and him were holding hands . He didn't want to move because he would wake them up . Brooke turn around and said morning . The sun was hitting her face . Damon eyes were more blue than normal .. Damon replied Buenos Dias (Good Morning In Spanish .) She smiled at him .  
Damon whisper: so where is my gift ?  
Brooke : Right there ( Point at one of his drawers )  
Damon : What is it ?  
Brooke : Hold on you will fine out .  
She moved slowly away from Rebekah and got on top of Damon .  
Damon as raise his eyebrows : I thought my gift was right there not ... (He look down at her naked body )  
Brooke : It is just wait !.. Let me Get It  
Damon was holding her hips and she couldn't moved .  
Brooke looked annoyed and she let a loud growl as her fangs came out .  
Damon smiled and let go of her hips . He look back at Rebekah and she was still sleeping .  
Brooke gave a small box  
Damon : What is it ?  
Brooke : Open It  
As he open it was a Rolex Cosmograph Daytona Yellow Gold Mens Sport Watch  
She careful watch his face expression .  
Damon : Nice ! I Like it  
Damon was now wearing it and Brooke smiled . He ask ever what are we going to do with Rebekah ?  
Brooke : Let her sleep  
She got on top of Damon . He respond your going to wake her up . Brooke frown

Damon: i have a better idea .  
He pointed to the shower . ..  
Brooke :_ No !_  
Damon : **YES !**

They gave each other the mean stare .. Damon got up and pulled Brooke closed to him . As she thought he was going to kiss her and he pick up . Brooke giggle and Damon push her to the shower wall . He start running the water ... Brooke had one leg on the floor and the other she had on the other wall . Damon kissed her with tongue as he enter her . She moaned and was holding on to him . They_ stare at each other eyes_ and He start touching her clit . Brooke bite her lip and Damon lick the blood from her lip . Both were moaning and didn't care if Rebekah woke up . They were too focus on each other ...

Rebekah woke up and look around .. Where Was Damon and Brooke ? As she got up and dress herself . She noticed a expensive watch on the Bed . Rebekah thought it must be Damon .  
As she walk around Damon's room ... It was actual a very nice room she was impressed .  
Rebekah walk into the restroom and Saw Brooke and Damon were having _shower sex._ She wonder if they were serious with each other or Damon was getting back at Elena . Rebekah stare at them as they were having sex ... She thought it was hot to see them both orgasm at the same time .  
Rebekah decide to wait for them in the bed . As Brooke and Damon went back to where rebekah was. Brooke was cover in a towel and so was Damon . Both Were glowing . Rebekah look serious at them .

Brooke : _What's Wrong ?_  
Rebekah : What we had last night was fun but ...  
Damon stare at Rebekah with a Mischievous look .  
Brooke : Yes it was but it was one time thing .. We get it  
Damon : _My lips are seal ..._  
Rebekah was about to leave and Brooke grab her hand . Rebekah look at her confused .  
Brooke : _Don't leave just yet_  
Damon : Please don't tell you both have a thing  
Rebekah rolled her eyes and they both ignore Damon .  
Brooke brush Rebekah hair and Damon was confused . ..  
Rebekah : I need to go now ... I have to see Matt  
Damon : Your Still Dating Matt  
Rebekah : Yes i'm ! _this never happen_  
Brooke : You Have my Word . .. _Where are your siblings?_  
Rebekah : In NEW Orleans  
Damon :_ You Know the Mikaelson_  
Brooke : Yes i do  
Damon : How ?  
Rebekah : _Don't get all jealous on Brooke ..._  
Brooke : I was friend with one of them  
Rebekah : _More Like Two_  
Damon : Who ?  
Rebekah thought it was funny to see Damon being jealous .  
Rebekah : Take a Wild Guess ?  
Damon : It better not be Klaus ?  
Brooke : Noo  
Rebekah : Guess Again ?  
Damon : This is not Funny to me  
Rebekah : To me it's !  
Brooke was ignore the two as she was getting dress . She was wearing Blue jeans with White shirt and black boots .  
Damon : So your not going to tell me  
Brooke turn her back ... Damon calm down it was before i met you  
Rebekah : Yep before you even existed  
Damon was trying not to show how mad and jealous he was ...  
Rebekah broke in a laughter  
Damon :What is not funny?  
Rebekah : Your so easy to tick off ..  
Brooke : Damon she messing with you ... Calm down.  
She kissed Damon on the cheek .  
Rebekah : That is my sign to head out

As they head out in hallway the Salvatore was a mess ...  
Rebekah : Have Fun Cleaning  
Damon : I will leave Stefan and Caroline Cleaning  
Brooke kiss Rebekah on the cheek as she left .Damon closed the door and before he could say anything ..Brooke Was Cleaning ..  
Damon : I'm going to get dress  
Brooke : Knock yourself out ..  
Damon went to get dress and he put on the watch Brooke got him .

She heard a knock on the door ...  
Brooke : Did You Forget something?  
Elena walked in and looked mad ..  
Elena : Is Damon here ?  
Brooke : OH Is YOU  
Elena : _Where is Damon ?_  
Brooke : Learn how to be polite and then we will talk .  
Elena try to attack Brooke behind her back ..  
Brooke caught Elena hand and said _your so predicable !_  
Elena was in pain as Brooke was twisting and almost breaking Elena Right arm .  
Elena : _You so Pathetic_  
Brooke : Really ? How ?  
Elena : _Damon is using you .. To get to me_  
Brooke smiled at Elena as she kept twisting her arm .  
Damon was hearing this but didn't want to stop it ...  
Brooke : _Did it occur to you he moved on ?_  
Elena face turn from angry to sad .  
Brooke : _Sorry To Break the News To You_  
Elena : _LET ME Go !_  
Brooke : My Pleasure (As she toss Elena across where they were standing ..To the footsteps of the Salvatore door )  
Damon walk in and try to look innocent .  
Elena : _She Hurt Me!_  
Damon : _Maybe you should learn not to mess with older vampires ._  
Elena stare at Damon so mad ...He thought she going to blow up in flames...  
Damon Closed and locked the door right in front of Elena Face ...

Feedback is appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Molly's

Brooke : _That was harsh even for my standard _

Damon : **She has to learn her lesson**

As Damon walk closer to Brooke ... She took a step back away from

Damon : _What did i do?_

Brooke : _Nothing .. That's the problem _

Damon : **Are you mad at me?**

Brooke : Sort off ... Your House look a mess and you don't care

Damon :** I do but Blondie is OCD About Cleaning**

Caroline was behind them and said _That is not a excuse !_

_Damon :_ **Where is Stefan ?**

_Caroline : _Sleeping

_Brooke : _Does He still snore ?

_Caroline :_ Yes! How do you know he snore ?( Caroline cross her arms )

_Brooke : (just smiled )_ I met Stefan roaring twenties .. Let me rephrase that i met Rippah Stefan

_Caroline : Ohh_

_Damon : _ Yeah she help track him down and take him home

_Brooke : (sarcastic tone )_ _That Was Fun _

_Caroline : Where did you two go last night ?_

_Damon :_ The Usual ?

Caroline : _How can you be with Damon ?_

_Brooke : How can you be with Stefan ?_

Damon watch them go back and front .

Brooke : _Stefan nor Damon are Saint _...

Caroline : True but Damon ...

_Brooke look at Damon ..._

_Caroline look away ._

_Brooke : Did You Hurt her ?_

Damon : (avoided making eye contact with her ) Yes i did and _I apologize Remember !_

Caroline : You Did but you think that erase the memories !

Brooke :(Look upset ) Caroline what he did to you is wrong but i_t's better to lived in the present _

_Caroline :_ **Did that happen to you ?**

Brooke : Yes but not with Damon it was with someone else ..

Damon : Who ?!

Brooke : It doesn't matter he is dead ...

Damon : DEAD ?

Brooke :** _Like he has gone to the other side ._**

Damon never knew that about Brooke .. He wonder who had hurt her like he did to Caroline .

Caroline smiled at Brooke and she sai_d i will clean the other side of this house . _

As Caroline walked away ... Damon couldn't help to ask _**Why didn't you tell that happen to you** ? _He walked closer to Brooke and was holding both of her arms .

Brooke because **when _we met that was Not important !_**

Damon let go of her arms and he said _your upset !_

Brooke : _Yes it Happens sometimes ..._

Damon : **Want to talk about it ?**

Brooke : _No .._

Damon gave a serious face and she respond _don't get all protective on me ... I can Take care of my self ._

Someone open the door with a key and said

_Already Fighting ?_

Damon turn around while Brooke face was in his chest

Damon : _Katherine !_

Katherine had a big smirk on her face ...

Katherine : Let me guess she found out your obsession with me or Elena

Before Damon could say anything Brooke Lung at Katherine .

Katherine : _Your a Fighter _

Brooke : **Katerina**

Katherine face change from confident to scared ...

Brooke just smiled .

Katherine : _Damon your playing with Fire_

Damon : _Really ?How So_

Katherine : She is With ...

Before Katherine could finish the sentence Brooke pin her to the wall .

Brooke : _I didn't kill you when i had the change .._

_Katherine : _ DAMON!

She knew Brooke will killed her in a few minutes if she want to ..

Damon was hesitated to move .

Brooke grab a knife and Almost Stab Katherine almost in the heart ..

_He never seen Brooke be this ruthless._

Katherine : **You Miss ?**

Brooke : You Think ?

Katherine was hurt and Brooke had stab with a knife cover in vervain .

Brooke : _Leave before i tell Klaus Where you are ?_

Katherine look scared and was gone

Damon : How Close are you to Mikaelson ?

Brooke : _Don't start with me on that .._

Damon grab her arm and was holding her left arm tightly

Brooke : Your Hurting Me!

Damon :_ I ask a question and I want it's answer .._

Brooke : That is not how you get a answer from me ..

Damon realize her and as she going to walk away . Brooke turn around and pin Damon to the floor ..

Brooke : _You forget why i was here ?_

Damon : To spend time with me...

Brooke : _Right_

Damon : I know this would normal turn me on but you scaring me

Brooke : (Seductively said ) _Perfect _

Damon had a smirk on his face ..

Brooke : Want to know how close i'm to the Mikaelson ?

She pointed to a scar that was right next to her Collarbone

Damon : Can I Touch it ?

Brooke : Yes

Damon : Ouch that looks like it hurt

Brooke : It did ... I got in the 1700's in London

Damon : How?

Brooke : _My family protect witches_

Damon look at her confused ...

Brooke : Klaus killed all my family and let me lived .

Damon : Why?

Brooke : He thought it would be fun to see if i survived

Damon try to touch her face and she stop him

Brooke : _Rebekah and Elijah help me with the process of being a Vampire ._

Damon : Is that why you were in Gloria Bar when we met ?

Brooke : I was visiting Rebekah to see if she would see her brother Elijah ..

Damon : Did you have a thing with Elijah ?

Brooke : _No he was too busy liking Katerina _

Damon : Is that why you were going to killed a few minutes ago ?

Brooke : Nope I just scaring her enough to leave you alone .

Damon : I thought we weren't been possessive off one other ...

Brooke went to kiss Damon and whisper in his ear before she kiss his neck** _I LIE!_**

_Damon _smiled and Brooke start to bite his neck when he flip over . He was pin her to the ground and Brooke said Ouch !

Damon : _Two Can Play this Game _

Brooke start unbutton shirt and he was about to take her shirt off . When Caroline walk in on them .Caroline look around until she saw them in the ground ..Damon on top of Brooke

Caroline : Seriously ?!

Damon and Brooke ignore them and they kept kissing .

Caroline : _Hello ... I'm right here_

Brooke turn to see Caroline and she respond _we heard you_

Damon was too busy kissing her neck ..

Brooke moaned and Caroline walk out the house .

Damon : You always like to put on a show

Brooke : (raise her eyebrows )Your the only watching ...

They both start to undress and Damon was in control .

Brooke pulled his hair and Damon pulled hers .

As Damon kiss her .. He said_ Oh Elena _and **Brooke pulled away .**

Damon didn't know what to say and Brooke got off top on him .

Brooke : _You were thinking of her when you were kissing me _

Damon : Sorry

Brooke stood up and grab her shirt .

Damon stood up and was embarrassed ..

Brooke was mad and Damon knew she had every right to me .

Damon : **Don't Leave !**

Brooke : I will you alone and think of _your precious Elena _

Before Damon could say anything Brooke left and Slam the door on her way out .

Stefan walk in the living room and saw Damon half dress .

Stefan : Where is Caroline ?

Damon : _She Left _

Stefan : Did you two get into a fight ?

Damon : No that was Brooke and I

Stefan : Where could she have gone ?

Damon : I don't know

Damon put his shirt on and drove to Mystic Falls . He found Alaric siting in normal spot .

Matt served Damon before he said anything .

Alaric : _Your Alone ?_

Damon : Always

Alaric : I'm guessing from your tone of voice you got into a fight _with Elena or Brooke_

Damon : _Both but mainly Brooke _

Alaric: What did you do ?

Damon : Long story i will tell you later

Alaric and Damon drank many shots together .

Rebekah walk into the bar and when she saw Damon she try to act calm .

She smiled at Alaric and Matt.

Damon : _Hi Barbie Klaus _

Rebekah : HEY

Damon : _Do you know where Brooke could be ?_

Rebekah : I have no clue but before Careful

Damon : _Why so ?_

_Rebekah : _**Her Ex Lover is back in town ..**

Damon : Who ?

Rebekah : She didn't tell you

Damon look irritated and Rebekah turn her attention to Matt .

Rebekah : Ready ?

Matt : In A minute

Damon : (smiling at Matt ) So tell your girlfriend to tell me where Brooke is ?

Matt : Tell her your self !

Alaric : Leave Matt Alone

Damon : **Fine ..**

Rebekah : Here She gave him a address

Damon : _What is this ?_

Rebekah : The club .. it's called Molly's

Damon : Thank You

Alaric : Your looking for fight

Damon : Maybe but i want to know who is her ex lover

Alaric : Why ? I thought she was dating you

Damon : Sort off

Alaric walk with Damon to his car .

Alaric : Who do think it's ?

Damon : I have no clue but i wonder who it can be?

As Damon is driving he see some one cross his car and he brakes .

Alaric: Elena ?

Damon : Really ?

Elena : (hit his car )You almost killed me !

Damon : (he rolled his window down)** Your already dead !**

Elena rolled his eyes and Damon ask her want to go somewhere fun ?

Elena : No Thank YOU!'

Damon : Okay Alaric don't tell me to i didn't ask me

Elena : Fine

**Damon drove five miles away from Mystic Falls**

Elena ask Alaric where are we going ?

Alaric : Molly's ?

..** They Arrived At Molly's**

Elena : This Club look so

Damon opens the door to the club

Alaric : **WOW**

Molly was a club full of vampires and Werewolf

Alaric : you been here before

Damon : _Nope _

Elena : Why are we here ?

Damon : Enjoy our self

Damon and Elena share shots ... They were having fun

Elena : **Are you still going to be a jack ass ?**

Damon : Maybe ...

Alaric was talking with some lady and Damon had no intention of stopping him .

Elena : Dance with me ?

Damon : **_NO !_**

Elena : What do you mean No ?

Damon smiled at her and Elena lead him to dance floor .

She was trying to dance sexy for Damon but he was focused on finding Brooke .

After a while Elena and Damon were dancing close together and very seductive .

He then heard a laughter he was used to ..

_Was it Brooke ?_

He kept dancing with Elena for a few more minutes until the song end ..

Elena : _Want to dance some more ?_

Damon : Let's relax for a while ...

Elena nodded and Damon sat next to her .. They flirt with each other and look at each other eyes .

Elena : There something knew about you

Damon : _Really ? What is it ?_

Elena got close to give and kiss him .

Damon want to pulled away from Elena but** he didn't .**

He thought to himself he want this for the longest time ..

Damon kiss Elena very tenderly as the pulled away ..

Elena pointed to the restroom ..

Damon and Elena went into the girl restroom .

They kissed each other and as Damon was being rough

Elena : **Damon **

Damon :_ Elena_

Damon was now more tenderly then before and he push her into one of the three restroom stall . He felt every touch and kiss Elena gave him was so amazing .

Elena _moaned Damon .._ He couldn't help to smile .

Damon kiss her neck and pulled Elena skirt up .

Elena unbutton his shirt .He felt her touch be so strange to him ..

Elena : **What Damon ?**

Damon : Nothing

He went back to take Elena underwear off .

Elena had his legs wrap around him and as he was going to enter her .. Damon stop himself

Elena : **What is it ?**

Damon : _I don't want our first time to be here_

Elena : _Who cares ?_

Damon : _I do_ !

Elena try to kiss him and he push her away .

Damon pulled her legs down on the floor .. He look mad .

Elena : _Why are mad at me ?_

Damon : Because you want me because I'm with someone else

Elena : **Not true !**

Damon : I can see right threw you ..

Elena : Yes ! **I made a mistake but now i regret it**

Damon : Do You ? OR is it because Stefan rejected you

Elena was mad and she said_** i don't have to deal with you** _

Damon : You don't!

He walk out of the bathroom stall and left Elena half dress . Some drunk women were coming in the bathroom as Damon was leaving ..

Damon look around to find Alaric ... When he heard Alaric Laughter and follow it

As Damon got closed to him .. He was surprised to See Alaric Talking to Kol and Elijah

Kol : **Hello Mate**

Alaric turn around and said Where is Elena ?

Damon : **In the bathroom**

Kol had a mischievous look on his face .

Elijah :_ Sit down have a drink with us_

Alaric was drunk and Damon knew he had to take him home .

Damon took a shot with them and _said i have to go ._

Alaric : **Not yet**

Damon : Come on Alaric

Alaric : **We came to find Brooke**

Kol : Your looking for Brooke ?

Elijah : **She coming right this way ...**

Brooke was walking right to them and she hadn't seen Damon .

Kol stood up and Went to hug Brooke .

She hug him back and said_ that is a first ..._

Elijah : Calm down Damon _there just friends_

Alaric : **Like Damon is with her**

Elijah : (had a smirk on his face ) **Are you two ... ?**

Damon : It's Complicated ...

Alaric : **Is it Always ?**

Elijah and Alaric took a other shot ..

Damon was staring at Brooke talking to kol ...

Brooke walk behind Elijah and took his drink ...

Elijah smiled at her and pointed at Damon ...

Brooke turn around and smiled at him

Damon :** Hey**

Brooke : _Hello there Stranger _

Damon : So is it Elijah or Kol your ex lover

Brooke : _Are you drunk ?_

Kol : _A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell _

Brooke : **Shut it Kol !**

Damon : _I want to know the truth _

Elijah : To What ?

Damon : Rebekah told me you were with your ex lover

Elijah had a serious look on his face ..

Kol stood up and so did Damon ..

Damon grab Kol by his jacket and

Alaric : **Damon Easy**

Damon : NO!

Kol used his strength and push Damon out of the bar to the alley .

Damon : T**ake your best Shot ..**

Brooke : **What is Wrong with You ?**

Kol : _Stay out of it !_

Damon pushed Kol in the face and Kol push him back .

Both Brooke and Elijah look confused at each other .

Kol and Damon were fighting ruthless and Brooke got in the middle.

Brooke : _**Enough** _

_Damon : Move !_

_Brooke :** NO!'**_

Kol was going to go behind Brooke back to attack Damon . Elijah stop him ..

Elijah : **Kol Stop It!**

Kol froze and look at Damon .

Brooke : **_What's your problem ?_**

Damon : Your suppose to be with me but your with them

Brooke : **Wait a Minute What?**

Damon : You heard me ..

Brooke was confused ..

Damon :**You lied to me !**

Brooke : How ?

Damon : You gave a sad story of how Klaus killed your family **But your in a bar with kol and Elijah .**

Brooke : You think i will lie to you about that .. _That was personal and i told the truth _

Damon noticed Brooke had tears in her eyes .

Elijah : She wasn't Lie to you .. It's true what she told you

Damon : **Why is she in bar with you two ?**

Elijah : **We are friends..**

Kol : Klaus ruin her life and we try to help her .

Damon felt so stupid and Brooke was walking away from the alley ..

Damon **try to catch up to her but Elijah stop him**

Elijah : Leave her Alone

Damon : Why ?

Kol : **Because when Brooke is mad **

Elijah : She will hurt you

Damon Push Elijah !

Normal Elijah would have hurt him but instead he moved out of Damon way .

Elijah told kol : **Let him find for himself**

Damon look for Brooke and He found her and pin her the wall .

Brooke : _Let me Go !_

Damon : No! We have to talk

Brooke : _About What ? How your completed idiot ?_

Damon : That's a given

Brooke was about to slap him when Damon kiss her hand .

**Brooke was furious ..**

Damon : Sorry i drew my conclusion

Brooke : _I told something personal and you threw right back to me_

Damon : It was wrong

he try touch her face and she push him away .

Damon : You know me ..

Brooke : I do know you ..._** Your the guy that was obsessed with his brother girls and 150 years later your still are** _

Damon : I was until ..

He pulled her closer and just when there going to kiss Brooke .

Damon _said until i saw you again _. Brooke was going to kiss his lips when they heard Elena footsteps .

Elena : **Your brought me here for Her !**

Brooke : Seriously ..

Damon didn't know what to say and let Brooke go ..

Elena : **You almost had sex with me in that bar**

Brooke : **Great Damon !**

Elijah and Kol were behind Elena ..

Kol was carrying Alaric drunk self .

Brooke : **This night keeps getting better ..**

Elena : _He is still not over me sorry to break the news to you _

Before Brooke thought of snapping Elena neck Elijah step in the middle .

Elijah :** Your better than that**

Brooke : You know so good but all the way ..

Elijah : **Brooke !**

Brooke : Take me away from here

Damon : **No come with me**

Brooke : **_I don't want to near you !_**

She went on the opposite way where Damon was standing ... Elijah follow her and Kol hang Elena Alaric .

Kol : _**He is your problem Now** _

As Kol walk away Elena got in the middle of Damon .

Elena : **Let her go**

Damon took Alaric from Elena shoulder and put him in the back seat of the mustang .

As he drove back to Mystic Falls ... Elena and Damon didn't say a word to each other .

Feedback is appreciated :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Our Last Goodbye

Damon and Elena laid Alaric down on Gilbert house . They haven't talk since they left on Molly . Damon was going to walk away and Elena stop him .

Elena : Don't Leave Mad !

Damon : Elena Leave Me Alone

As Damon took on step away from Elena . She pulled him closer and Kiss him . Elena pulled away from Damon and Damon kiss her . Elena and Damon went upstairs . They start to get undress quickly . Elena was amaze with every touch Damon did . While Damon was going with the flow of things .

Damon careful laid Elena on the bed . He kiss all her body and Elena was moaning . Damon took Elena bra off . He kiss her boobs slowly and tenderly . Elena was loving how Damon was so good with his lips . She push Damon head between her legs . He pulled himself up and grab Elena hands and pin her down . Elena smiled at him and he didn't make eye contact with her .

Damon was now in between Elena legs . He start to kiss and lightly bit her thigh . Elena was moaned and she arch her back when Damon start to lick her inner lips and clit while finger her . She start to move her hips as Damon was giving her oral .

Elena moaned his name and that made Damon get more turn on . He increased his speed and She came instantly . Damon look up at her and Elena body was pink all over . He pick her lower body up and Enter her . Elena was grabbing to Sheets as Damon was doing the work .

She thought he was good at making her feel like she was heaven or maybe hell . As Damon enjoy seeing Elena boobs moves up and down . Her boobs were medium size and very perky . For a second Damon thought that Elena body look exactly like Katherine . Only Katherine loved being in control and was very mean and rough . Elena was very tender and sweet .

As Damon slow down Elena whined . She said _Faster ! _As Damon increased his speed he knew he was hitting all the right spots . Elena felt like her g spot would explode . Elena scream DAMON name as she orgasm but she notice Damon was still hard . Elena start touching his balls and he moved in and out of her . Damon came after a few minutes but not like he normally did . She was exhausted and Damon was barely breaking a sweat .

Elena : _Cuddle with me _

Damon : Maybe a other time

Elena : _Are you leaving ?_

Damon :** Yes before Alaric wake up and tries to kill me **

Elena : He didn't wake up from all the noise i was making

Damon : **True but ..**

He was getting dress and Elena was upset ..

She cover her self up in the covers and _Damon didn't care ._

Before she could say anything he left .

Damon want to go home for some reason he felt guilty for sleeping with Elena .

He want this all long and now it didn't feel right .

Damon arrived at home and felt empty ... Maybe he should have slept in Elena house not to feel lonely .

He drank a blood bag and almost felt sleep in his huge bed .. Damon realize his bed had Brooke scent all over even though they were clean today .

He _missed her_ and now _where was she ?_

Damon thought for a second she was doing the same thing he did

_Maybe she was sleeping with Kol or Elijah _

He knew the way Elijah look at Brooke was different

Damon thought _Why did He care ? _

He was the one who push away years ago when they were together and he decide to come to Mystic Falls .

Damon felt in deep sleep and start dreaming ...

His mind took him to a tropical place ... Puerto Rico

Damon _was in small Club_ sitting down

Across from where he was sitting there was a** sexy **Hispanic woman flirting with him

He smiled at her and _Her eyes light up_

A girl hand was on his back and when turn to look around it was Brooke in a summer dress .

Damon : Hey

Brooke : _Hola mi querido amente _(Hello my lovely lover )

Damon : Soon i will work on my Spanish

Brooke : I have it down

Damon : _Maybe because you were Alive when they invented it _

Brooke : I'm not that old !

Damon : If you Say So

Brooke rolled her eyes and said that woman hasn't took her eyes off since we go here .

Damon : What Can Say I'm_ Irresistible _

Brooke smiled and Damon said that is the smile i loved .

Brooke : _That is the only thing you loved _

Damon : NO

He had a smirk on his face ...

Brooke : _Go seduce her_ and so we can feed on here

Damon : **Your wish is my command **

Brooke act like she was ignore Damon and The Woman Flirting across from her .

She was enjoying seeing the woman eating from Damon's hand .

Damon left with the woman and Brooke follow them behind her .

He gave Brooke a sign and now they were now both feeding on the woman .

They enjoying the feeding together ...

They kiss and let the Woman go ..

Brooke woke up from the same Dream and didn't want to open her eyes

_Morning sunshine _

_Brooke: Ugh ! (_Toss and turn to the other side)

_Kol : _Someone is not a Morning Person

_Brooke : I want to go back to sleep_

Kol : (look at her with a mischievous look )**Was the Dream that good ?**

Brooke : No

Elijah Walk in into Kol's room and just smiled at her.

Elijah : I Have something to make you feel better f

Brooke : It better be Pegasus or unicorn

Elijah :_ I'm a Vampire not a magician_

Brooke couldn't help to laughed ..

Kol : You made Her Laugh

Elijah : _That's a Starter _

Brooke : What do you have for me ?

Elijah had a man next to him ...

Kol fangs were about to come out

Elijah :_ It's Only For Brooke _

Brooke took her fangs out and Feed on the man wrist ...

_The blood made her feel a little better .._

Elijah : Let him go

Kol : _She is not listing to you _

_Brooke _pulled away a few seconds from the man wrist and kol was about to grab her lips cover in blood .

_She slap his hand and toss the man to kol_

Elijah was watching her ...

Brooke : _What ?_ Sharing is intimate

Rebekah walk in and said it _doesn't get more intimate that _

Brooke gave a serious look

Rebekah : **What's your problem ?**

Kol toss the man to Elijah

Elijah : No thanks i ready ate

Kol : (look at Rebekah)You Loved to cause Problems

Rebekah : Look Who is talking ?

Elijah : **Enough !**

Brooke wasn't in the mood to hear them fight.

As Brooke was going to leave Rebekah step in front of her

Rebekah : So Damon Found you with Kol and Elijah ?

Brooke :** No why would he ?**

Rebekah look confused ...

Brooke push Rebekah as she walk away ...

Rebekah : You Thought you could keep a secret from Damon

Kol : What secret ?

Rebekah : _Come On I know you had something more than being friends with my brothers_

Kol : No

Rebekah : W**hat Do You Mean No ?**

Kol : Baby sister **Assuming makes a ass out you and me**

Rebekah look mad and Elijah just stare at back at her

Elijah : _**Why is it hard for you believe we were just friends? Nothing more nothing less** _

Rebekah : That is impossible ...

Kol :_ Not Everyone we met we sleep with _

Rebekah :** Your both Lying !**

Elijah : No we are not ! you are just feel foolish

Rebekah try to catch to Brooke

Brooke : _What do you want ?_

Rebekah : Sorry for the problem i cause between Damon and you

Brooke : _I will Fix it myself _

Rebekah : Why are you so upset ? Damon is just using for rebound from Elena

Brooke : T**hank You for the reminder !**

Rebekah look back at Kol who was behind her

Rebekah : **What ? Is the true ?**

Brooke : I never ever judge once out all the crazy things you have done

Kol : No you actually cover for her

Brooke : Exactly !

Rebekah : **You Care For Damon ?**

Kol : Who are you to Judge ?

Rebekah : Come on Brooke , _Damon is the guy you sleep with one or twice and have mind blowing sex but that is it .._

Kol : Thanks for the Details

Brooke try not to laughed

She respond _everyone is entitle for there own opinion Rebekah  
_

Brooke left before Rebekah or anyone else stop here

Damon woke up and look around _Brooke Luggage was still there_

He decide to look to her things and find out if he found anything that could help to find her

He put her bag on his bed .Damon **found makeup , Clothes , Shoes ,** and at bottom

**a old photo album**

He open it and it was a small sketch of Brooke with Damon _guess her parents_

Then they were different photos from black and white other in colors

Some were With** Him and Her in there many Vacations**

Some were with _Lexi or Rebekah _

When he was going to close it .. A picture fell out the photo Album

Damon look around and _it was on the floor _

As he pick up the floor he notice it was picture of them dancing in the Gloria's Bar

She was wearing her _Black Flapper Dress_ with** Red Lipstick he loved**

While he look at himself in the picture wearing a suit

Damon look so happy compare to now

He felt someone standing on his door ...

Damon : _how long have you been there ?_

_Brooke : _For A While

Damon : _We look good together _

Brooke : We Did !

Damon smiled at her even though she had mean look on her face .

Brooke **: Can I get my things ?**

Damon : Sure

Brooke walk near him and grab her bag

Damon grab her hand .. _They look at each other _

He try to pin Brooke to the other side of the bed

but she moved

Damon had his hand on her stomach and she was pushing him off .

Damon : Is this goodbye ?

Brooke : **_Yes get off me_**

Damon : No when we will see each other again ?

Brooke : **Never !**

Damon : I Like it when your **mad**

Brooke : I like it when your not **a complete idiot** !

Damon : _I have been called worse_

He got off of her and Brooke grab her bag .

She didn't make eye contact with here

Damon : I like that ..

Brooke toss him her red underwear and said **Keep it **

_Damon : Thanks _..

Brooke ignore him

Damon : Don't Forget your necklace

Brooke : Thanks , Give it to me

Damon : _How Do you want it?_

Brooke : (Rolled her eyes ) **Very Funny**

Damon : _One my amazing traits_

Brooke : Good For You !

She walk towards him

Damon : Can i put on you ?

Brooke : Sure

She knew that Damon shouldn't have touch her because that meant she wouldn't leave .

As Damon put the necklace on her neck ... She thought his touch was amazing

As he notice she was about to move away from him ..

Damon _turn around and kiss her _

Brooke **fought it at first **but then she put her hands on Damon face and so he did .

They kiss for a long time and Damon pulled away .

Damon push her to the balcony of his room .. Brooke and him kissed once again .

This time he undress her as Damon only slept in boxer or naked sometimes .

He sat Brooke on the edge of the Balcony ...

Now they both naked outside ...

Damon pulled her up and she had her legs wrap on his lower back.

He enter her and both _were kissing each other _as they were both enjoying going in a fast speed.

Brooke was holding on to his neck and Damon would change his speed .

She bite his lip and Damon had a big smirk on his face .

Damon bite her neck and lick the extra blood that fell around her collarbone and to her boobs .Both were in ecstasy and nothing could go wrong .

Brooke knew this was the last time they would be together . Damon was about to orgasm and Brooke bite him the neck .. Damon felt on his knees as he hold on to Brooke . She smiled at him and move her hips until he was done cumming . Now she was Cumming and Damon enjoy watching her legs twitch and the loud moaning sound she let out . Damon didn't want to let he go .. He now knew this was the last time he would see her

Elena decide to Walk in The Salvatore house too bad it was locked ..

Stefan was behind her

Stefan : **What are you doing here ?**

Elena : Looking for Damon

Stefan : **He is not here **

Elena : Really?

Stefan : **Yes**

Elena : Where did he go ?

Stefan : I don't Know

Elena : **Maybe i Should wait for him**

Stefan: Maybe or you should come back a other time

Elena : Why ?

Stefan : **Give him space you know Damon hate clingy girls **

Elena gave him a mean look but she knew he was right.. She decide to leave

Stefan open the door and went to his room ...

Brooke and Damon were on the floor laying close to each other ..

She touch his face and Said **good bye Damon**

Damon : IS this our last goodbye?

Brooke : **Yes you got the girl**

Damon : (gave a weak smile ) _I did _

Brooke was about to move and Damon pulled her closure .

Brooke : Don't make it hard on me

Damon : **Sorry ...**

She got up and Damon follow her ..

He gave her shirt and blue jeans .

Brooke smiled at him and look at his watch

Damon : **I will keep this**

Brooke :**Go ahead and i will keep this** (_She pointed at her necklace)_

Damon walk her to the Salvatore door and he kiss on the cheek before she left ..

He closed the door and was going to take a shower ..

Damon heard a knock after he got out the shower and he smiled.

He thought **she is back ...**

Before he open it he said **you came back ?**

When he open the door it was ..

Damon : _**Elena ...**_

_**Feedback is appreciated :)**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Round and Round We Go

Elena smiled at Damon and notice he was fresh out the shower

Elena : Damon

Damon : **Come in **

He try to have a poker face for a minute Damon thought it was Brooke

Elena : **What have you been up to ?**

Damon : Nothing much

Elena look at with a serious face as she walk in the Salvatore house

Damon : Let me get dress

Elena : **What for ?**

Damon : Very funny

He walked back to the room and notice Brooke left the picture on the bed ..

Damon put on his new pair boxer and Black pants

Elena try not to stare at his perfect body

As she look around the room

Elena : What is that ?

Damon : _A Old Picture _

Elena : OF ?

Damon : Myself in a flapper outfit

Elena laughed and smiled at him

Elena : Are you going to the Ball?

Damon : _What Ball ?_

Elena : Lockwood's

Damon : I wasn't invited

Elena : _When did that so stop you ?!_

Damon : True

He step closer to Elena and back away

Damon : **I don't like wearing suits**

Elena : But you look good in a suit

Damon : I always look good it's impossible for me not to

Elena :** Your in a good mood **

Damon : I'm ?

Elena : **Will you be my date ?**

Damon : Don't give me those puppies eyes

Elena : IS it working ?

Damon smirk and said **NO!**

She had a mean look on her face and Damon just smiled at her

Damon hear footsteps coming ...

_Hello Baby Brother _

Stefan : **She is Here ?**

Elena : Yes do you have problem

Stefan : **No i just thought you were ...**

Damon : Alone

Stefan : (move his lips ) **Brooke **

Elena : Your room smell like sex

Damon : _Doesn't it Always _

Stefan had a smirk on his face ..

Elena : **What is up with you ?**

Stefan : ME

Elena : **Yes You**

Stefan : I'm Happy ?

Damon : Good for you ( Damon pour himself a drink )

Elena : Your Drinking Already

Damon : Yes !

Elena : I'm going to get ready and pick up at 8

Damon : **When did i agree i was going with you ?**

Elena rolled her eyes and left ..

Stefan : AHH

Damon : What ?

Stefan : **Why are you with Elena ?**

Damon : _Your with Caroline _

Stefan :** I know but she makes me happy**

Damon : Are you saying Elena doesn't make me happy?

Stefan : **Yes but not like Brooke did ..**

Damon : Are you trying to get doubts in my head ?

Stefan : No i'm actually telling the truth..

Damon gave him a serious look

Stefan : **When i saw in the roaring twenties with her you were the happiest i have seen since we turn .. **

Damon : You remember me being happy even when you were **Ripper Stefan ?**

Stefan : Yes i was kind jealous of you

Damon : That's A First

Stefan : **Damon be with person that makes happy to be alive **

Damon : Your giving love advice

Stefan : (Laughed) When did i give advice and you actually took it ?

Damon : Never

Stefan walk away and said **you always the opposite anyone every one tells you **

Brooke was going to leave Mystic Falls when Kol told to stay for a little longer

The Lockwood were having Ball ..

Brooke agree to stay and after she would leave after

As She was wrap in a towel from getting out the shower

Kol : **Do You Like it ? **(_Showing her a Red Long Dress)_

Brooke : When did you start picking Dress for Woman ?

Kol : (Smiled ) Actual Rebekah pick it out for you

Brooke : Tell her i said thank you

Kol : She is trying to get back at your good side

Brooke : I have a good side ?

Kol had a smirk on his face ...

Kol : **Nope not all **

Brooke : Can you get out i need to change ?

Kol : **Sure .. Have fun with your Red Greece Princess looking dress**

Brooke turn around as Kol closed the door

She got dress and look in the mirror

Brooke : Why did i agree to go the ball ?

She heard a knock

Brooke : **Come in ?**

Elijah walk in with his best suit

Brooke : How many suits do have you ?

Elijah : I lost Count

Brooke : You haven't done your tie

Elijah : **Can you help with it ?**

Brooke : Sure

She step close to him and Elijah look at her eyes as she did the tie for him

Elijah : What's bothering you ?

Brooke : I haven't done my hair and makeup

Elijah : (smiled ) I mean beside that

Brooke : Nothing

Elijah : I never like to get in your personal problems

She would normally respond back something mean back but it was Elijah

Elijah : But do what makes you happy forget what anybody says

Brooke : _Why didn't you go after Katerina ?_

Elijah : She was more interest in Klaus than i

Brooke : **I don't think so **

Elijah gave her a serious face .

Brooke : The way Katerina look you was so different then she look at klaus

Elijah : What way do you look at me ?

Brooke steps back and look Elijah Eyes

Brooke : **Like A Very Loyal Friend **

Elijah : Same Here

They Smiled at each other and

Elijah : I will leave alone for next four hours to get ready

Brooke : **I don't think i take that long **

Elijah : But Rebekah does ..

Brooke and Elijah share a laughed and

he left as Brooke turn back to look at herself in the mirror

She decide to put half of her hair up and the rest curl it

Brooke was a sucker for a sultry eye makeup

**Lockwood Ball **

Every one was arriving

First Stefan in suit with Caroline by his side in _Blue sparkily Dress _

Caroline had a simple hair up duo with natural makeup look

Second to arrive was Damon with Elena on his side

Elena was wearing a _long black Dress_

She was wearing her hair in French braid

While Elena had smokey eye look

Caroline thought too bad Bonnie is not her . She with her dad in Vacation

Third one to arrive was Rebekah was wearing Pink Long Strapless Dress

She was had a Red lipstick with Her hair up in high Bun ...

The Fourth to Arrive was Elijah and Kol Together

Everyone was in there own little group ..

Damon and Elena wearing sharing a Drink

Caroline and Stefan didn't stop flirting with each other

Rebekah and Matt wearing talking to Tyler ...

As the door open up

It was Brooke walking in

Damon turn to look right at her

He couldn't take her eyes from her

They share a glance at each other until

She took a step ..

Damon thought it was to him but it's wasn't he was Elena

Brooke past him and went straight to not Kol or Elijah

She went to Caroline

Elena : _Since when are they friends ?_

Caroline smiled Brooke and they were talking like best friends

Damon : I'm just confused like you are

As the night went on

Every one was dancing ..

Caroline and Stefan were being silly while dancing

Elena had never seen Stefan be like that

As Elena and Damon were slow dancing .

Damon glance at Brooke and she was drinking with Kol

and Alaric at the bar

Elena : _is he Flirting with her ?_

Damon : **Good for him **

Elena : Is she easy ?

Damon : What ?

Elena : _Come one she was with you one minute and next with kol and now Alaric _

Damon was taken back he never seen Elena be catty

He ignore her comment ...

The song Rihanna - Stay played in the background ...

Damon was like let's skip this song

Elena : **No i want to dance with you **

Damon gave a weak smile and he said fine

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay_

Damon was dancing closely to Elena while he saw Kol and Brooke dancing together

He was trying not watch her but watch Elena instead

Damon and Brooke locked eyes

_Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving_

Damon spin Elena around and before he could spin around again

Kol had Elena dance with him

The song end and the new song was playing Pink - Just Give Me a Reason

Damon didn't want to make a scene

Elena try to act like it was normal

Damon grab Brooke to Dance

The song in background :

_Right from the start, you were a thief,_

_You stole my heart and_

_I'm your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty._

_And with every touch_

_You fixed them. _

Brooke look uncomfortable at first but for a minute she forget Elena and kol were there

Damon and Brooke were slowly dancing ..

Damon whisper in her ear **just like old times **

Brooke smiled and said **those times are gone **

_we're not broken_

_Just bent and we can learn to love again._

_it's in the stars, _

Damon grab her hands stronger and tilt Brooke backwards

They look each other eyes ...

Both were genuine happy for that few seconds

Damon didn't notice Elena walk off mad

Caroline went to follow Elena

Kol went back to the bar with Alaric

Alaric : _Was this your plan all long?_

Kol : What your talking about ?

Alaric : Kol

Kol : Alaric .. I never plan anything

Alaric : (Laughed )

Kol : But this will be interesting to watch

Damon and Brooke were dancing like they did in the roaring twenties

If people didn't know they would think they were madly in love

Just before the song end Damon spin Brooke around and there lips almost touch

Damon thought why can't get her out my head ?

Brooke : **What we are doing is wrong ?**

Damon : When did i do something right ?

Brooke kiss him for a few seconds

She pulled away and Damon eyes were so blue

Damon kiss her back and he didn't care about the consequence

**Meanwhile **

Elena was walking away from the Lockwood property

Caroline : Elena Don't Leave

Elena : Caroline don't come near me

Caroline : I'm Trying to Help you

Elena try to used her vampire speed and Caroline stop her

Elena : Don't Act like your my Friend

Caroline : I once Was

Elena : **Yes until you stole Stefan From me !**

Caroline : I did not !

Elena : Then why did Stefan reject me and pick you

Caroline : Stefan left town after he said no to you and I went after him for you

Elena : Really ?

Caroline : Yes then things happen that i can't explain

Brooke pulled away from kissing Damon

She decide to leave where they were dancing and go a other room

He catch up to her

Damon : **I'm Sorry this should have never happen **

Brooke : Your right i should't have come in Mystic Falls

Damon : **That is not what i meant ..**

Brooke : Why do you make it hard on me ?

Damon : It's in my nature ... i'm sorry Brooke

Brooke : I refuse to be your second options

Damon : Your not my second option!

Brooke : Then What i'm to you ?

Damon didn't say anything ...

Brooke : **Exactly**

Damon : Wait

Brooke : No ! I wish your happy with Elena and she is everything you always want ...

She walked away and when Damon try to catch up to

Brooke was gone ..

Damon thought why didn't i tell her the truth ?

He had to fine Elena .. Where was she ?

Damon realize Elena was standing six feet away from where he was

She was in the front yard on the Lockwoods with Caroline

Elena : Caroline Your A Bad Friend !

Caroline : Seriously

_What they didn't know Damon was hearing there conversation _

Elena : You always act like the victim ...

_Poor Caroline Damon abuse you ,Katherine turn you , and your father hates you ! _

_Caroline : _**Your Just Like Katherine !**

Elena : No I'm NOT !

Caroline : You ruin everybody life around you ..

Elena : **How do you know ?**

Caroline : You can't accept that Damon reject you

Elena didn't respond

Caroline : He always has been your back up plan

Elena : **Since when you care from Damon**

Caroline : You can't toy with people emotions !

Elena lunged at Caroline

Elena : Who cares ? You act like Damon is all innocent

Elena was top of Caroline trying to choke her

Caroline used her strength and now she was choking Elena

Caroline : **Your Worse than i thought !**

Elena head butt Caroline

Caroline nose was bleeding

Elena : You might be older than me but i was train by Alaric

Caroline : How ironic now your a Vampire just like me

Elena : **Why don't mind your own business ?**

Elena try to throw a tree branch at Caroline heart

Caroline catch it and threw right back ..

It hit Elena right in the stomach

Damon was astonished ... Elena never loved him ..

All those time he spent time with her

It was all lies!

Elena was going to snap Caroline neck but someone stop her

Caroline : Rebekah ?

**Rebekah snap Elena neck **

Caroline : Was that necessary ?

Rebekah : No but it was fun ..

Caroline felt relief until she saw Damon staring at her

Damon rushed at Elena body

Caroline step behind Rebekah

Damon : Go !

Caroline : **What ?**

Damon : Go ! I'm guessing this was just a cat fight that got out of hand

Stefan was behind Caroline ..

Caroline she nodded and left with Stefan

Rebekah look at Damon

Damon : What ?

Rebekah : Your going to still Help her

Damon : **Why not ?**

Rebekah : Your heard the truth from Elena mouth

Damon : How do you know ?

Rebekah : **Don't act Dumb with me **, You heard Everything she said

Damon : **And how does this concern you **

Rebekah : It doesn't but i was you i would make her pay

Damon : **Good thing your not me !**

He pick Elena body up and put her on the back seat off his mustang.

Damon was furious and outraged how Elena played him just like Katherine

He drove back to the Salvatore house ...

Damon thought _What was going to do ?_

_Feedback is appreciated :)_


	7. Chapter 7 : It's been awhile

He toss Elena on her bed and Wait for her to wake her up

Damon thought _was is it true what she told Caroline ?_

**Did Elena say that because she mad** ?

As Elena woke up she look around and realize she was in her room

Elena : Damon

He sat on her bed as she got up

Damon : _How are you feeling ?_

Elena : Not Good Rebekah snap my neck

Damon : **Why ?**

Elena : Caroline and I said harsh things to each other

Damon : What type of things ?

Elena : It will you tell later

Damon : Alright do you need anything from me ?

Elena : Stay with me on my bed ..

Damon : **Are you sure ?**

Elena : Yes

Damon try to remain calm but inside he was about to explode ...

Damon laid next to Elena

She smiled at him and touch his face

Elena was hoping Damon didn't hear what she told Caroline

Damon smiled back at her and stare at her brown eyes

He realize what the sweetest he saw in her eyes were no longer there

Elena : What's Wrong ?

Damon : Nothing

Elena felt sleep and Damon move out her bed

He didn't want to be next to her

His body_ was rejecting Elena_

Damon head downstairs and he want to called Brooke

He **stop at himself like five times **

Damon called her

Of course she didn't answer

He want to leave a voice mail but he didn't know what to say

Damon hang up and took his ipod out

Maybe Music would distracted him

He put his headphones on his ears

The first song that land on shuffle was **Staind- It's Been Awhile **

_It's been awhile_

_Since I couldn't Hold my head up high_

_And it's been awhile since I first saw you_

_And it's been awhile_

Damon was going to sit down on the sofa but decide to go the kitchen

and grab some of Alaric Booze .

The song kept playing and it just irritated Damon more

He didn't change the song for some strange reason

_Fucked things up_

_Just like I always do_

_And it's been awhile_

_But all that Shit _

_Seems to disappear_

_When I'm with you_

Damon was too focus on drinking the bottle to notice Jeremy coming in with Anna

Jeremy : Hey Dick !

Anna: He didn't heard you ... Damon is listing to music

Damon took his ear phones off

Damon : Hi Annabelle (he had a smile on his face ) and Jeremy (his face was serious)

Anna : _People haven't called that in Ages_

Jeremy : Why are you here ?

Damon : **Elena ..**

Anna : She is her ?

Damon : **Yes she sleeping **

Jeremy : In the middle of day

Damon : Yes ?

Anna : Come on Jeremy grab your things you need

Jeremy kiss Anna on the cheek and went upstairs

Anna : What's wrong with you ?

Damon : Nothing

Anna :_ I know you _

Damon : **Yes since 1865**

Anna : Why are in the Lockwood Ball?

Damon : It got boring ...

Jeremy came downstairs and they stop talking

Anna left with him

Damon thought would it be wrong to get in Elena Head as she was sleeping

He stop his iPod and went back to her room

Elena was sleep deep

Damon touch her face and saw what she was dreaming

He thought what is she dreaming about ?

As he touch once more time

This time he saw Elena Looking at herself in the mirror

_One side in the mirror was sweet Elena and the other Dark Mean Elena _

She was trying to break free but either side for the glass wouldn't breaking

Damon stop touching her face ..

His phone start to ring and he was about ignore it

until he saw it Rebekah

Damon : What do you want ?

Rebekah: _Want to know the truth ?_

Damon : About What ?

Rebekah : If Elena Really loves you

Damon : _You love to start Drama_

Rebekah : I'm trying to help you

Damon : _Since when are you nice to me?_

Rebekah : **Since we have a friend in common **

Damon : didn't want to say her name

Rebekah : Do you want my help ?

Damon : Sure

Rebekah : I'm outside

Damon : _Blondie your sad!_

Rebekah : Don't make me regret it

Damon : You can't come in

Rebekah : Jeremy invited me the other day

She opens the front door ..

Before Damon could move she was upstairs

Rebekah walk slowly and touch Elena

She did then touch Damon with her other hand

Damon felt wrong he was seeing Elena secrets

He saw the good and bad moments they share

Like the first kiss ,hug in the tomb when he found out Katherine wasn't there , First dance , there fights , and Elena rejected him to Stefan ..

Before Rebekah moved her hand she saw Elena writing her diary

_Damon is everything Stefan is not but i loved them but a different way _

_I can never choice between them ... I don't know if this makes like Katherine_

Then it skip to her writing again a other day

_Stefan rejected me but I rejected Damon ... I felt bad telling Damon the truth but Stefan will always have my heart _

Damon stop touching Rebekah hand and she felt bad for him finding the truth

Damon : **Your Happy !**

Rebekah : No

Rebekah was about to leave from the front door and Damon stop her

Rebekah : What ?

Damon : I need to find Brooke

Rebekah : What For ?

Damon : I need to talk her

Rebekah : **She is not you second options **

Damon : You were listing to our conversation

Rebekah : I try not to but it was impossible

Damon **: Why I'm not Surprised ?**

Rebekah : I'm surprised how you and Brooke are with each other

Damon : What do you mean ?

Rebekah : **you haven't notice have you ?**

Damon: Notice what?

Rebekah : ** Brooke accept you will all the bad and good traits while Elena always try to change you **

Damon : **Since when did you become a expert at love**

Rebekah : I have been trying to find love in all the wrong places

Damon : **That makes two of us ..**

Rebekah and Damon share a smiled

Rebekah : But when your with Brooke your the better version of yourself

Damon :** Really?**

Rebekah : But not with Elena . Your afraid to say and do the wrong things

Damon knew she was right ...

Rebekah touch his shoulder and Damon felt so dumb

Why didn't notice that before ?

Rebekah : **you were too busy in love with Katherine and now with Elena . Only because Katherine was your first love doesn't mean you shouldn't move on . Elena made me more inncoent then Katherine but she not right for you ,**

Damon : Thanks for the Epiphany Rebekah

Rebekah : You Welcome Damon

Damon looked back at Elena room and he wasn't going back her

Damon was done with Elena

**He had to find Brooke **

Damon called her once again and as he got in his mustang

It reach Voice mail

Damon : _You have every right to ignore me Brooke .. I had broken your heart twice but i need to see you one last time face to face ...Please Answer me _!

He called her once again

Damon : _ Keep ignore me and i will keep leaving you voice mail until you answer me _

Damon dialed her number once again

Damon : ** Brooke remember the time we spent time in Paris .. Ahh i know it was cheesy but come on ... I'm a Idiot to let you walk out of my life twice ...**

His phone was about die as he reach to his house ..

A song start to play on the radio Alejandra Guzman

Quiero Estar Contigo (I Want To Be With You )

Damon was going to turn off when the song start to play

_Yo no sé por qué ( _**I do not know why** )

_Tuve que buscar en otros labios (_**I had to look at other lips**_)_

_Que me equivoqué, ( _**I was wrong **)

_Y en otra piel ( _**And in another skin )**

_Te quise ver ( _**I wanted to see once again **)

_Sólo contigo me siento bien. ( _**Only with you I feel good. **)

Damon : _Seriously Brooke ?_

He remember the last time she drove this car .. Brooke was listing to the radio

No me olvidaré ( **I will not forget )**

Todo lo que un día nos juramos ( **All that one day we swear )**

Un día más, no puedo estar ( **One more day, I can not be )**

Sólo contigo entiendo mi libertad ( **Only you understand my freedom** )

Quiero volver a intentar ( **I want to try** )

_Porque si hoy sé ( __**Because if today I know )**_

_Que eres mi destino ( __**You are my destiny )**_

_Y llenaste de luz ( _**And were filled with light )**

_Cruzaste mi camino ( __**You crossed my path )**_

_Que vuelvas tú conmigo ( __**come back with me )**_

_Yo quiero estar contigo. ( __**I wanna be with you. )**_

Damon got off his car like a mad man and Went to his room

He start packing and grab the picture she left

Damon felt someone behind him

Caroline : _Where Are you Going ?_

Damon : I don't know

Caroline : **What do you mean you don't know ?**

Damon : I don't have time for this

Caroline : Fine i was trying to be helping

Damon : Caroline if you were sad where would go you to ?

Caroline : Somewhere Tropical

Damon : Like ...

Caroline : Hawii , Puerto Rico , Bahamas ETC

Damon grab his bag and kiss on the cheek Caroline

Caroline : Yuck

Damon : Thank you for helping

Caroline look confused and as Damon was about to walk the front door

He saw Stefan standing in the front door .

Stefan : Where are you going ?

Damon : **Somewhere **

Stefan : Why are leaving ? What have you done ?

Damon : **Something very stupid **

Stefan : Like

Damon : Let Brooke get out of sight

Stefan : What about Elena ?

Damon :Forget about her

Stefan : What cause you to change ?

Damon : I will tell later .. Take care brother

Damon hug Stefan

Stefan : Your being too nice

Damon : **Wish me good luck **

Stefan : It would be easier if you knew where she was

Damon : True but if i leave now i can find her sooner

Caroline : Let me help you

Damon : How ?

Caroline : Bonnie

Damon : That would be nice but i need to find her now

As Damon was going to get in his car ...

He look up after starting his car and it was ...

Elijah staring at him

Damon : My favorite Original

Elijah: My favorite Salvatore Brother

He walk to Damon car window

Damon : **Are you here to killed me ?**

Elijah : No i'm here to help you

Damon : **How ?**

Elijah : Rebekah told me about your beautiful Epiphany

Damon : **The news travel faster **

Elijah : I'm not judge you Damon

Damon :** Thanks **

Elijah : This is where she is (Hang him a paper with a Address)

Damon : How do **i know this not a trap ?**

Elijah : Because i'm a man of my word

Damon : They don't make those anymore

Elijah just smiled

Elijah : Look Damon Brooke has been my friend from a long time . It would be nice to see her genuine happy

Damon : **Hopefully she take me back**

Elijah : I think she will . Brooke Always had a soft spot for you that is why all those time you cross me i didn't killed you

Damon : I thought because you were protecting me because of Elena

Elijah : That would have stop when she turn

Damon : True thanks Elijah

Damon left Mystic Falls before any on try to stop him

He was Driving to Big Bear , California ...Damon always thought Brooke would be in a tropical place not a cold place like Big Bear .

It will him almost three days to get there but he couldn't wait to see her

Damon arrived in the direction Elijah gave him it was cover in snow ...

A beautiful big cabin with many acres

He heard dogs barking ...

Damon looked around and saw a Black and White husky coming his way

The dog look at him ...

Damon pet him and dog let him

He then heard the voice Damon want to hear

** Max !**

She hasn't seen Damon ...

As she look at max and then saw Damon looking straight at her

Damon was lost for words ...

Brooke just stay still and didn't say anything

_Feed back is appreciated :) Thank you all the feed back i got ._


	8. Chapter 8 : We Need To talk

They stare at each other for a few seconds

Max look at Damon and now growl at him

Damon **:_ I thought we were friends_**

Brooke try not laughed at him and called her dog next to her

Brooke : Why are you here ?

Damon : **I need to talk to you**

Brooke had never seen Damon so nervous

Brooke : Okay ?

Damon : **Have You listen to your my voice mail ?**

Brooke : Noo!

Damon : _You Forget this picture_ (The picture of Them Dancing in Gloria's Bar)

Brooke : **You Came here to give this a simple picture **

Damon : It not just a Simple Picture look at us we were happy

Brooke : You right **We Were Happy**

Damon : _This might come out the blue for you but I Want to be with you _

Brooke :** Damon that is cruel joke **

Damon : **Is not ! **.. I drove for three days to find you here

Brooke : How did you find me ?

Damon **: A bird told me**

Brooke : Great

Damon :** You have every right to walk back into that cabin and not speak to me**

Brooke had her arms cross

Damon : **Listen to me for once **

Snow start coming down faster

Damon : I'm the worst choice you ever made ..

Brooke : How is this suppose to make me feel better ?

Damon **: **_** I was idiot for not staying we you in 1920's but it took me until now to realize that when i'm with you every stupid thing from my past goes away . You accept with all the baggage i had and never judge me .**_

Brooke was now realizing where this was going

Damon : _**I can be myself around you and never once you try to control me **_

Brooke : That is not true

Damon : _**Okay fine you do put in check when i get outline but there never a dull moment with you .**_

He couldn't tell Brooke Face expression

Damon : **I'm standing in the snow to my knees for you .****Tell me something !**

Brooke : _How does it feel Damon to be on the other side of the coin ?_

Damon : It sucks i knew i messed with your emotions and broke you heart twice

Brooke **: **_**Now you know how i felt ... Every time i got my hopes up that you would stay with me**_

Damon : I'm Sorry but now I'm telling you to take chance with me

Brooke : **How is this time going to be different then last time ?**

Damon : Because this time i won't let leave my side .. **This time there is No Katherine and Definitely No Elena **

Brooke : What made you change your mind?

Damon : You

**Brooke wasn't Believing Damon **

Damon : As soon as you told me you were leaving my heart sank

Brooke : **You have A Heart Now**

Damon smiled and knew Brooke sense of humor was coming back

Damon :** Yes as hard as i try to act like I'm heartless it's impossible when i'm with you**

Brooke : Your Lying !

Damon : **No I'm Not! **Remember when we spent all the times together in traveling the world **.**_**Your the only that ever made me want to turn my Humanity on** _

Brooke : **Are you done ?!**

Damon heart sank and His blue eyes were getting watery

**She took one more step toward Damon**

Brooke : **You know what i hate about you ! ** Your **Impulses nature , Selfless , Charm , Sense Of humor , and how you would anything for love !**

Brooke face change to a smiled

Damon : **Your Cruel !**

Brooke step right in front Damon

Brooke : _**I'm Barely getting started** _

Damon had a smirk on her face and she went to kiss and stop right before touching his lips .

Brooke : **Let's go inside before your lips get anymore colder**

Damon : Find Lead the way

Brooke : **Follow Me **

Damon grab her hand and follow inside the cabin

Damon : I never picture you for a Mountain Kind Girl

Brooke :** I never picture you coming here **

Damon : How long have you own this cabin ?

Brooke : Since you went back to Mystic Falls

Damon look around and everything was beautiful

Damon :** I like everything but your Red Sofas **

Brooke _: I never said you had to like them _

Damon had smiled on his face and kiss her hand

Brooke : Damon are you trying to seduce me ?

Damon : **Maybe **

Brooke and Damon were now on the kitchen and said as she point to refrigerator

Brooke : **There Blood Bags if your hungry**

Damon : Maybe Later

Brooke : The booze is in the living room

Damon : Thanks but since when do you have a dog ?

They now walk in the living room and He start the fireplace

Brooke : **There more loyal then people **

Damon : Yeah but they eat their own Feces

She Laughed and he stare at her .

Brooke : I found him tie up to a tree four years ago left out in the middle of the woods

Damon : **You couldn't Leave a Broken Soul Alon**e

Brooke **: No i'm sucker for things that think there broken inside but are actually perfect the way they are .**

She sat down on the sofa as she drank from cup with Bourbon

Damon :** Really ? I would never have thought that **_**. I thought you were a sucker for a guy with blue eyes , very charming , impulses , tall , dark and handsome .** _

Brooke : **Your not that tall ..**

Damon : I'm Taller than you

Brooke : By two inches

_Damon sat to her and put his arms around her shoulder _

Brooke : You need to eat !

Damon : I can eat you

Brooke : Very funny but i was talking about drinking blood

She got up and went to the kitchen

Damon : I was talking about blood (he had a smirk on his face )

Brooke brought him six blood bags

Damon : Thanks

She stare at him as Damon drank the six blood bags ...

Damon : Want some ? (raise his eyebrow )

Brooke : Noo i will just watch you

Damon : If i didn't **loved you so muc**h _i would say that is Creepy _

Brooke : You Loved Me ?

Damon : **Yes I LOVE You **but You forget the creepy part i told

She shook her head and as he finish drinking the last blood bag

He touch her face and she try not to flinch

Damon : I'm still cold right

Brooke : Yes ..

Damon : Sorry

Brooke : **You Apologize Enough for today**

Damon : I'm just happy to have you next to him

Brooke : **So I'm**

She went to laid on his chest and Damon was running his fingers threw her hair

Brooke : **Stop it !**

**Damon : Why ?**

Brooke : You know that is one of my pet peeve

Damon : True and I also know where just to touch to turn you on

He was running his fingers on her right leg in her thigh

She grab his hand and stop him

Brooke : _**I don't have to touch you and you will turn on** _

Damon :**You have that effect on me**

Brooke : **more like your easy like that **

Damon laughed and they locked eyes

He puller her closer and they start to kiss

Brooke pulled away and Damon start taking his jacket off

She kiss him again but this time more passionately

Damon had his hands on her face

When she was pulling back he bit her lip

Brooke smiled and she took her jacket off

(Good thing Max had already gone to bed )

She took Damon shirt off and now he was trying to take her blue shirt off

Brooke : **Let me help you (**she toss her shirt to the side )

As she stood up Damon start to kiss her neck and she moaning

While he was unbutton her pants and take her boots off

Brooke unbutton his pants and he already took off his boots off

They didn't stop kissing for even one second

As she try to move away from him now Damon start kissing all her body as she was kissing his

Brooke try to pin Damon to the Wall but he used her own momentum against her

**Damon was in control for now **

He took her blue lacy bra and yanked her boy short off .

Brooke was touching with her soft hands his shaft on top of his boxer

Damon was moaning and she yanked his boxer off

They share a mischievous smile

Damon kissed her collarbone as he push Brooke body more up on the wall

She got her legs wrap almost on oh his lower back

Damon kissed and used his tongues on her nipples

He roughly let go down on the wall and he enter her

Damon lead out a loud moaned and Brooke kiss his neck as he increased his speed of going in and out of here .

Both were enjoying the moment and nothing would stop them

They were so into the moment not even a phone called coming from Damon Phone stop them

Brooke and Damon were so caught in there passion _nothing matter anymore _

Damon let a loud grunt and Brooke just smiled

She threw him on the ground and crawl to him

Brooke start to kiss his chest all the way to lower abs and then look up

Damon had his eyes almost rolling and gently she lick his erect penis

Brooke tease him many times like she going to put his penis on his mouth then stop

Damon whined and Brooke just smiled and slowly lick his penis but didn't put his penis on her mouth .. When he thought she wouldn't do it . Brooke put her mouth on Damon penis . She start to slowly and then faster until now she was top off Damon

Brooke was moving her hips up and and down

Damon and Brooke kept looking on each other eyes

He bite his lip and let a weak moaned

Brooke smiled and increased her speed

He was loving the moment until

Damon flip himself on top this time she let out a weak moaned

Even the fire in the place went out and they didn't stop making love ..

That just made there sense heighten

Right after Damon Came the same time Brooke did

She dig her nails hard on his back and he right after laid on her chest

_Damon had ten miss calls from Elena ... As Elena called his phone one more time his phone went died_

Damon look up at Brooke and he said ready for the second round

Brooke : **Can you keep up with me ?**

Damon :(Laughed ) _Challenge Accept _

He pick Brooke up from the floor and put her on all fours

Damon smack her butt with his left hand while his right hand was touching her clit

Brooke tried to moved the pleasure was so good

But he now had his two hands on her waist and pulled her back

Brooke let out a loud moaned that could be heard from acres before

Damon was enjoying how Brooke could make him feel so good

Nothing with them was off limits

Damon smack her butt once again as he was moving in and out of her

He pulled her hair and kiss her neck tenderly but Damon increased his speed his kiss on the neck turn more aggressive and his fangs came out a little ...

Brooke said in weak voice as she moaned don't stop Damon ...

Damon just smiled and both body was cover in sweat

Brooke Orgasm and so did Damon ...

They decide to cuddle and went the main room

He whisper** I Love You **and she respond _I Love You too Damon _

Brooke had waited for this moment for a very long time

She felt sleep in his arm and right after Damon was in deep sleep

As he woke up Brooke was still sleeping cuddling next to him

She had her head on her chest and was hugging him as Brooke had her right leg on him

Damon whisper Morning

Brooke open her eyes and look at him

She was about to close her eyes and

Damon : R**eally i got that tired** ?

Brooke : Nope I'm just enjoying the moment ..

Damon : (smiled ) _We will have many more wonderful moments to com_e

Brooke : **If you say so **

Damon : I promise you

Brooke : You always been a man of your word

Damon : **With you i always have been**

Brooke : As much i would to stay in bed with both smell horrible

Damon : Let's take a shower

She look up and Damon and move her body from Damon's

Brooke : No that ruins the purpose of the shower

Damon : **You act like you hate been next to me**

Brooke : Yes i do .. I hate it so much that i'm naked with you in this bed

Damon : Oh that explain a lot since i love being naked all the time

Brooke got up and head to the take a shower

Damon : I will just enjoy the view

Brooke: Knock yourself out

Damon stare at her from the bed as she taking a shower

He stood up after a while and look around Brook's room

Everything was simple until it came to the closet

It was full Clothes every little girl Dream of and let's not get start with shoes

Damon put his boxer on and decide to get the bag of clothes he had on his car

As soon he got out the house he felt the cold wind on his skin

Damon grab his bag and went back inside

As he went into her room she was getting dress

Brooke looked at Damon

Brooke : Only decide to walk outside in boxer in the middle of winter

Damon : Were do i put my things

Brooke : There a Empty space in my closet

Damon : Your still addict with Clothes

Brooke : Like you addiction to black everything

He laughed and went to the her closet

Damon : Why do you have five rooms ?

Brooke : If i ever had company over

Damon : Who ?

Brooke : Your not my only friend Damon

Damon : I better be the only you loved

Brooke : Damon .. Don't get all your mine! .. _You know when i'm with you there no one else ._

Damon : True

As he hang his clothes he saw A Suit in her closet

Damon : Very Nice Suit

Brooke : OH I forgot about that suit

Damon : Is it a gift for me ?

Brooke : No but i get you one if you like

Damon: Is it Elijah ?

Brooke : Yes how do you know that?

Damon : **Who did you think told me you were here ?**

Brooke : I thought Elijah can keep a secret

Damon : **I guess he can't **

Brooke : Don't give me that look

Damon : What look ?

Brooke : That look you do when you think i'm lying to you

Damon : I find hard to Believe you and Elijah had never had a thing

Brooke : (Sarcastic tone ) Find Elijah and I had very passionate Mind Blowing Sex

Damon : Y**ou know how to push my buttons**

Brooke : I told the truth Elijah and i never had anything more than a friendship but you can't believe me .

Damon : I forget that you are such horn dog like me

Brooke : I'm just with the right person

Damon pick Brooke and she had her legs on his waist

He led her fall on the bed with him

She giggle and Damon touch his face

As she was going to kiss him

Brooke : You need to take a shower and then we can ..

Damon : Fine is like i want to kiss you

Brooke : I know not at all

She gave him a towel and Damon took a shower

As he was watching his body he heard a old song that he loved

The song was coming from the living room

The Runaways - Cherry Bomb

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school_

_Old folks say, ya poor little fool_

_Down the street I'm the girl next door_

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

As Damon went to the living room Brooke was no wonder to be found

Where did she go ?

Damon walk out the living room and saw the front door open

He walk out the front door and saw Brooke was coming back from a Walk with Max

Brooke : What's Wrong ?

Damon : I thought you left

Brooke :I Did i went on hike with max

Damon : No Invite

Brooke : You were taking a shower

Damon kiss Brooke on the cheek as she was going to walk in the front door .

Brooke : I like this Damon

He hug her tightly

Damon : I like mean Brooke

Brooke : That was my nice side you saw me

She touch his face and said come in

Damon follow to the kitchen

Brooke : I have wine

Damon : I'm the only drinking

Brooke : If you want

Damon : **Do you know what i want ?**

Brooke : I have a lot of dirty thoughts going threw my mind

Damon smiled and saw Brooke feeding max his food on a blue bowl

He walk behind Brooke and touch her lightly

Brooke : Let's first get the wine

Damon :(whisper on her neck ) I like to get to the point

Brooke : That's the problem

She flip her body and was touching his chest with her hands

Brooke moved away from Damon

Damon grab the two Wine cups and walk to the living room

Brooke turn the music off and she drank her wine cup

Damon finish his wine and put on the cup on the wooden table in front of the sofa

Brooke : What are you thinking ?

She walk from the stereo to the sofa

Damon grab Brooke from her waist and now she was sitting on his lap

He had a big smirk on his face

Damon : Let's have sex in the snow

Brooke : Are you sure you want that ?

Damon : It will be fun

Brooke : It will cold ..

Damon was touching her face just before kissing Brooke

Brooke kiss him and while his hands were touching back

She pulled away and took Damon shirt off

He ripped Brooke yellow shirt

Brooke : Hey that is one on my favorite shirt

Damon : Oops not anymore

They kiss again and she pulling away to stand up

Damon unbutton her pants as he kissed her stomach

He slowly stood up while touching her legs and butt until he reach her face

Damon smiled and now move

to kiss her lips ... Damon was been very tender until he pick her up

Brooke used her speed and hit Damon against the wall in the living room

Damon was not expecting that from Brooke

He now used his vampire speed and move both of there bodies to front of the house

Before Damon Gently put Brooke on the snow

She arch her body as the snow was touching her back

Damon smiled and kiss on her lips and then on her neck ..

He work his mouth all the way to her boobs

Damon slowly took her bra off and then he kissed and bite her nipples slowly

Brooke moaned and pushed his head down

Damon grab her hand and pin her arms to the snow

He used his mouth to take her underwear off

Damon look up at Brooke and let go off her arms

She took touch his erect penis before taking his boxer off

Damon was moaning and Brooke had a big smile on her face

Now she was touching his balls and Damon grab her cold hands

They look at each other eyes and now she was touching his back and chest

Before they kiss one more time Damon enter her and lift her lower body up

Brooke was loving it ...

Damon was loving how cold it was outside but there body kept them warm

Brooke used his strength and pulled down .

He was on top of her

Damon was kissing and Brooke was touching his back and butt

Brooke skin was more red than Damon since it her body was touching his snow more

Damon moaned and Brooke smiled

Her now had his cold hands on her side

They kept looking at each other eyes but the pleasure was good

Brooke closed her eyes and bite her lip

Damon touch clit with his cold hands and Brooke open her eyes and mouth

She let a loud moaned and Damon had a smirk on his face

Brooke got back at him by touching his balls with

Damon moaned more loud this time

He kissed her and Brooke flip herself on top Damon

She was riding him but reserve cowgirl .

Damon was moaning in every moment her hips did

He would touch her back and roughly touch her boobs

Damon would change from being tenderly to biting her back

Brooke was loving how sync they were

She start to orgasm but didn't stop moving her hips from up and down to in circles until

Damon was feeling the same as was ..

He let out a loud grunt and Brooke got off on him

As she was standing up looking at Damon

He pulled her closer to him

Brooke : You still think this was a good idea

Damon : _Yes one of my many brilliant ideas _

Brooke kiss him and they both knew even if they were vampire it was too cold to be outside

She pick up Damon and used her speed to go in the house

Brooke slam the door

Damon : _I get it my idea was good at the moment but now we are both cold .. _

Brooke : that will go away in a few second

As she kiss Damon lips they were holding hands with and then Brooke went for his neck

Brooke bite him a for seconds and let him go

She had mouth cover in his blood .Brooke had evil smirk on her face

Damon : Ready for round two ?

**Feedback is appreciated :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Good Times ?

After nights and early morning of _passion , tenderness , lust , and mainly making love ._

Damon and Brooke were in tub together talking a bath together

She was on Damon's Chest in the tub cover with bubbles

**Damon : The water is so warm**

**Brooke : You know i love water**

Damon start touching her arm with right hand while with his other hand was busy holding Brooke hand .

She kiss his hand and did it back .

Damon : **I really loved the candles **

Brooke : _Your the one who came with this Romantic Idea_

Damon : Don't act like your not enjoying this

Brooke : I never said that

She moved away from Damon chest and kiss him on the cheek

Damon :** Look who is been cheesy now**

Brooke : You act like your not a sucker for _the notebook _

Damon : _Hey . Don't tell anyone_

Brooke : I told Max

Damon: Good thing he doesn't talk

Brooke : That secret is safe with me

She moved away slowly to the other side of tub

**Damon : Don't ! I was comfortable been next to me**

**Brooke : Poor You**

Damon : Two can play this game

Brooke : What Game are we playing ? (she raise her eyebrows )

Damon grab her hands and she look at him with a smile face

He act like was going to kiss her and then stop

Brooke : **DAMON!**

**Damon : Brooke !**

Brooke had a mad face

Damon laughed and she splash him with water ..

Damon : HEY!

Brooke : HEY WHAT !

**Damon : Did anyone ever tell you that your the most beautiful when you have smiled on your face ?**

**Brooke try not smiled but it was impossible since Damon was holding her face**

**Damon : That smile caught my attention when you dance with me for the second night and the third .**

Brooke : What caught my attention when i saw you was even** as charming and bad you try act with me i could see how nice and sweet you are .**

Damon : You Would Love me in 1864

Brooke :** Nope I love the Damon now 2013**

Damon : I thought you felt in love with roaring twenties Damon

Brooke : No he was fun but he was heartbroken

Damon: **You were Miss .Know All**

Brooke : That still hasn't change

Damon : No comment

Brooke try act mad but she just laughed

Damon kiss her slowly and moved her to other side of the tub

Brooke : So much for not having more sex

Damon : Why are you complain ?

They were hugging tightly and

Brooke : I loved you

Damon wonder where this was going

Brooke : I love the way you are the good The BAD and your lovely body

Damon : Then what is the problem ?

Brooke : Right now we can't enough of each other

Damon : Everything we saw each other we wouldn't leave the house for day

Brooke : I know it was very fun but what happen when we get bored with having sex with each other ?

Damon: That can happen

Brooke : I'm serious Damon

Damon : I understand what your saying Brooke but the basic relationship rules don't apply with us

Brooke : Sort Off

Damon : I mean the first we had sex was a year of knowing each other

**Brooke : What did you expect from me ?**

**Damon : Not from you but i was used to ...**

**Brooke : I forgot how big of man whore you are**

Damon : You should be happy because they taught me a lot

Brooke ; That's Great for me

Damon : How is it possible your vampire with crazy hormones and haven't slept around ?

Brooke : I'm not a saint

Damon : Your definitely a sinner

Brooke : Have you ever been with man ?

Damon : No Women are too beautiful to ignore

Brooke : If you say so

Damon : I thought you were attractive to woman since the whole threesome

Brooke : That happen once or twice with you because it was fun

Damon : It happen more twice or four times

She drank from a wine glass and pass it Damon

Brooke : Did you lose your virginity to Katherine ?

Damon : Yes but i had touch and kiss other girls before her

Brooke just drank now from a blood bag

Damon : Who did you lose it to ?

Brooke : I lose it to someone after i turn i turn into a vampire

Damon : Really ?

He drank her blood bag and he wonder who it could be ?

Damon : Do i know him ?

Brooke : Probably you know a lot of people

Damon : I'm guessing Kol

Brooke : Heck NO!

Damon : Why not kol ?

Brooke : Kol is not my friend but he is ...

He laughed

Damon : He swing for the other team

Brooke : No that's funny though

She drank from a other blood bag

**Damon : Is it Elijah ?**

**Brooke : Why do you want to know ?**

Damon : You know my first time was with Katherine

Brooke : That is not my fault

**Damon : It would been better if it would be you**

**Brooke : Maybe or it would be awkward**

Damon : Maybe but to me it was natural thing

Brooke : For me it's a over blowing experience

**Damon : He rock your world**

**Brooke : No and Yes**

Damon : Any more details you want to tell me?

Brooke : it was a long time ago

Damon : How long ?

**Brooke : Such a perv**

**Damon : I was talking the year**

**Brooke : Sure you were**

He drank from wine glass and pass back to Brooke

Damon : What is about you ?

She look at him confused

Damon : You have gone threw Hell but not once have you turn you humanity off ?

Brooke : I want to but i knew it would make worse

He drank from the last blood bag

**Brooke : When i met you didn't turn you humanity off**

**Damon : I didn't but when i was with you just made my emotions worse**

Brooke : Sorry

**Damon : Don't be ! you made realize i could love again .**

**Brooke : I did**

**Damon : Yes the love/friendship we had was the most purest one i had**

**Brooke : Really ?**

**Damon : Yes ! you never judge and welcome me with open arms . We talk long nights about everything .**

Brooke : I never judge people of the choices they did before meeting them .

Damon : Thanks

Brooke : You Welcome

Damon kiss Brooke on the lips and it felt like the first time . He had butterflies in his stomach .

Brooke : Remember the first time we had sex

**Damon : We made Love**

Brooke : We did ?

Damon : Yes

Brooke just had a smirk on her face

Damon : This water is really cold now

Brooke : Let's get out

He got out first and gave them her a towel

Damon look at himself in the mirror

She hug him ..

He turn around and put her back on the bed

**Damon : I want to make you to never leave this bed**

**Brooke : Can you ?**

He had a smirk on his face and kiss her neck .

Brooke moaned and push him to other side of the bed

**Damon : Did i do something Wrong ?**

**Brooke : No but let me take care of you**

**She act like she was going to kiss her lips and went to kiss his neck**

Damon : Come On

Brooke : SHH

She slowly kiss his upper body and Damon was moaning

As she look up and saw Damon smiling

Damon flip his body on top of Brooke

Brooke : Damon !

Damon : SHH

She moved as he kiss her lips and neck more up in queen bed

Damon start kissing all her body

He loved all the curvy in the body

He slowly start kissing her legs

**Brooke : You know what do ?**

**Damon : Don't Tell me what to do**

He went back to kiss her inner thigh and as going close to her vagina

He went to bite her inner thigh first softly and then rough

Brooke moaned and Damon knew this always caught her by surprise

As Damon went back to kiss her lips

She had feet on his waist and he enter her

First they start slow and then they increased their speed

Damon would change from kissing her lips to her neck

They kept looking at each other eyes

As both feeling amazing Brooke decide to flip her body on top

Now she was kissing his lips and neck as Damon hold her tightly in her arms

Both were moaning and want this moment to never end

Brooke let out a weak moaned and Damon was increasing his speed to make her feel like she walking on the moon

She return the favor and he let a weak moaned just before Brooke start orgasm like never before

Soon After Damon let a loud grunt and she put his hand on here boobs

He start to touch them really rough until he had a orgasm and let them go

**Brooke moved from being on top him and he whined .**

**They moved smiled at each other**

Just before they were going to kiss

Her phone start to ring

Damon : Don't pick up

Brooke : It will be only take for a second

Damon pass her phone

Brooke : Hello ..

Damon wonder who it was ?

He slowly start kissing and touching her body as she one the phone

Brooke moved her lips and** told him to stop**

She cover her mouth not moaned as she was on the phone

Brooke : I will tell him when i see him

Damon open her legs and start to lick her clit

Brooke was now biting her lip and moving her hips as her legs where tide on Damon's shoulder

Damon was fingering her and licking her clit and inner lips

Brooke let a whisper and said okay bye now ...

She hang up and Let out a loud growl

Damon knew Brooke was mad but she was enjoying this

She came quicker then before and closed her legs .

Damon moved her legs apart with his hands

Brooke body was all pink and she was trying to catch her breath

Damon : Are you still mad ?

**Brooke :I was on the phone**

**Damon : I know**

Brooke hit Damon in the shoulder

Damon : What was that about ?

Brooke : Call your brother

He wonder if she knew that help without telling Elena explanation

Damon : I Will

His phone had full battery as Brooke charge the second day he came

Now it was two weeks since they past together

Brooke got up from the bed and pass him his phone

Damon look at his phone and he got many missed calls from Elena and Stefan

Elena had text him for a whole week and them stop

The many text message consist off

**_Damon Where are you ?_**

**_Why did you leave with out telling me ?_**

**_Damon answer me_**

**_I knew a explanation Damon _**

Brooke : What's Wrong ?

Damon : I have to go back to mystic Falls

Brooke : Oh

She got up from his chest

Damon : Don't be upset it will for a week . You come with me ?

Brooke : What if i don't want to go ?

Damon : I can convinced too

His eyes got dark blue

Brooke : You can't compel me

Damon : It will a Road trip ?

Brooke : Sound fun ...

Damon : Is that a Yes?

Brooke : Maybe

She got from the bed wrap herself in a red robe

Damon : Where are you going ?

Brooke :I have to feed max

Damon : I will call Stefan

He heard her walk to the kitchen

Damon called Stefan

**Stefan : Damon**

**Damon : Stefan**

Stefan : Elena is going crazy here

Damon : Have you told her?

Stefan : No you need to tell her the truth

Damon: I wrote her a letter

Stefan : That doesn't cut it

**Damon : Fine i will come back for like a day or two**

**Stefan : Are you that busy?**

Damon : Yes i have a bucket list

Stefan laughed

Stefan : I'm guessing from you good sense of humor everything went okay

As Brooke walk into the room

He look at her with a smile

Damon : It went Perfect

Brooke smiled at him back

Stefan : Where are you ?

**Damon : Somewhere really beautiful**

Brooke got on top Damon and lower her body slowly down his body

Her boobs where right next to his penis she look up at him

Damon got boner

**Stefan : That helps**

**Damon : I will Bring you a post card when i get back**

Brooke put his penis in between her boobs

Damon was trying not moaned

But his breath increased

Brooke thought it funny because now she his penis in his mouth

She start to moved her mouth in and out him

Stefan : Damon !

**Damon : Y E S**

He came and almost drop his phone

Stefan : When will see you soon ?

**Damon :Soon baby brother ... I have to clean the mess i created**

He hung up the phone

Brooke : How does that feel ?

Damon : Good i can mufti task

She grab his balls tightly

**Brooke : Is that why you came early ?**

He smiled and she took her hands off his balls

**Damon : We have to get on the road tomorrow**

She laid on his chest

Brooke : That will be Tomorrow

**9 Hours Later**

Damon looked Brooke while sleeping  
he didn't know how to break the news to Brooke  
Damon was going to end with Elena even though he wrote her a letter  
He slightly move and she start waking up  
Brooke open her eyes and saw him starting at  
Brooke : Damon don't be such a creep  
**Damon : I'm being romantic**  
She grab a pillow and cover her face  
Damon : I can still see the rest of your body  
Brooke : Like I care  
Damon : Why are you being moody ?  
She took the pillow off her face and her hair was more messy then before  
**Brooke : Last time i was in Mystic falls i didn't go so well**  
**Damon : Not true ! We had amazing time together **  
**Brooke : We did but then **  
**Damon : I came here to find you **

Both got up even though they didn't want to pack they did ...

Now they thought they were ready for Mystic Falls

**Feed back is appreciated :)**


End file.
